Her Personal Brand Of Hero
by ForTheLoveOfFanFiction
Summary: Whilst juggling her education, her job at the Daily Planet and keeping her best friend's secret, Chloe Sullivan finds that her life is about to get even more interesting when she meets Metropolis' newest CEO, Oliver Queen. Set during season five. AU.
1. Meeting

**So this is my first ever Smallville fic. I have loved the show for a long time and I have been thinking about a couple of story ideas for a while now. My current love for the Chloe/Oliver pairing took over me and so this story was born. This story takes place at any time during season 5 after Chloe joins the Daily Planet in the episode 'Thirst'. My confidence in this story is not too high so I will appreciate any feedback that could give me some encouragement to keep writing.**

**I own nothing about Smallville, unfortunately it all belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.**

The morning traffic flooded the streets of Metropolis as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, bringing with it a new day of anything from deadly crime to true heroics and everything in between to its citizens, especially to the petite blonde that walked down one of the small streets of the city.

The necessary commute from Met-U's student accommodation to the small corner coffee stand bought the wake up call that she so desperately needed; the hot and soothing sips of latte prepared Chloe Sullivan for the busy day ahead as she walked towards Metropolis' very own landmark, the _Daily Planet_.

The early morning was the one time of the day where Chloe could consider her life to be normal; the early morning wake ups; the simple commute between work, school and her dorm; and the general disappointment that it isn't Saturday yet were experienced by each and every suit wearing, coffee drinking person that walked alongside her on the sidewalk, and it was the rare occasion where Chloe could relate her life to theirs.

Of course, it would be only a matter of time before Chloe's Kryptonian best friend would come super-speeding into the basement of the _Daily Planet _with either a need for her computer skills, or for her help with yet another snag in the Clark/Lana thread. The constant caffeine supply at the _Planet _would help her through that part of her day as well.

As she heard her ringtone through the fabric of her bag, Chloe attempted to fish out her cell phone with her one coffee free hand. After an awkward struggle (and almost walking into a lamp post) Chloe managed to flip open her phone and read the waiting message.

_Hey Cuz_

_meet you at the Planet 4 lunch at 12:30._

_Lo xx_

After reading Lois' message, Chloe put away her phone and stopped at a crossing. With her being the only person waiting and with no cars appearing to be coming in her direction, Chloe stepped into the street and began to cross.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until an ear-wrenching screech of car tyres ran through Chloe's head and she pivoted round to the side, finding herself face to bumper with an expensive-looking black car that drew to a halt with its licence plate just an inch or two from her kneecaps.

''Hey, do I look like I'm made of steel to you?'' Chloe yelled angrily to whoever was sat behind the blacked-out front windows of the vehicle, whilst also wiping off the coffee that had spilt over from her cup and on to her hand. ''Any closer and my insides would be messing up your car wheels''

''I'm so sorry'' Chloe's temper was wavered by the appearance of the young man who had occupied the passenger seat. He had emerged from the car during her yelling and was now stood behind the open passenger door. ''Are you okay?''

Chloe found herself staring for far too long at the tall blonde who had addressed her. ''Oh...errr...yeah, I'm fine''

''Really, 'cause you didn't seem fine when you were yelling just now'' He replied with a cheeky but charming smile.

She smiled shyly, finding herself slightly embarrased in the presence of the good looking stranger. ''Sorry about the drama. I was just surprised''

''Don't be sorry, I'll be creating some drama of my own later'' His tone got more serious and he clearly was addressing his careless driver. He watched as she wiped her caffeine covered hands on her smart black trousers and as she then sighed once she looked inside the paper cup she was still holding. ''I'll reimburse you for that''

Chloe saw him indicate to her almost empty coffee cup and she smiled. ''Thanks, but you don't have to do that''

''Of course I do, since my driver was the one that nearly killed you it's the least I can do'' He looked behind his car and finally noticed the beeping horns of the cars blocked on the street behind him and ducked back into the car briefly and spoke to his driver. ''I'll be in my office in half an hour, I'll be expecting you there''

Chloe watched the handsome stranger slam his car door shut. He then walked over and gestured for her to follow him to the sidewalk. Once they were clear of the street, they walked side-by-side and he scanned the area. ''So do you have any preferences for your coffee?''

''I don't mind honestly, it was just one cup'' Chloe pressed despite the fact that she was very willingly walking alongside the blonde man in the opposite direction to the _Daily Planet, _which was where she should have been heading.

He grinned and spotted a small coffee stand across the street. ''Well I insist''

After reaching the coffee stand and asking the vender for a latte, Chloe watched her blonde companion search the pockets of his jeans and he pulled out a ten dollar bill.

''This is the smallest I have'' He said as he handed the money over, but as the vender began to sort for change, he held his hand out to stop him. ''Please keep the change''

''Thank you Mr Queen'' The vender smiled brightly.

Chloe observed the tall, blonde and thought about what the vender had called him. Her eyes widened in realisation and she looked at him intently. ''Oh my god, you're Oliver Queen'' Her voice was loud and disbelieving. ''The new CEO of Queen Industries. How did I not recognise you? You're in almost every edition of my paper at the moment''

''Oh yeah, and which paper is that?''

''The _Daily Planet_''

Oliver raised his eyebrows. ''Wow, you look pretty young to be working for the _Daily Planet_''

She looked him over and was fairly sure that he was only three or four years older than her at most. ''You look pretty young to be the head of a worldwide company''

''Fair point'' He smiled.

Chloe felt her face pulling into a smile that matched his but it fell as she noticed the time on her watch. ''I'm sorry but I have to be heading to work''

''Oh well ...I have to be heading to work too so...I'll see you around...maybe'' Chloe's smile returned at Oliver's words. She knew the chances of her running into Metropolis' newest hottie again were unlikely, but the awkward smile on his face seemed genuine and that swelled a feeling in the reporter's stomach.

''Maybe...and thanks for the caffeine boost''

''No problem...sorry about almost running you over''

''It's fine. Goodbye Mr Queen'' Chloe started to walk back in the direction of the Daily Planet.

''Please call me Oliver'' He called from behind her. ''And may I ask, what exactly should I call you?''

Chloe stopped and turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. ''You can call me Chloe Sullivan''

''Well Miss Sullivan, I hope you have a good day at work''

''I will'' With one last smile, Chloe turned away from the handsome blonde and steadily continued to walk down the sidewalk, occasionally stealing glances over her shoulder at Oliver, who was walking in the other direction. However, despite her glances, she never noticed the young CEO using every spare moment to look back over at her as well.

**Next chapter; Chloe receives a gift and an offer from Oliver, but she will also have to face interrogation from Lois Lane in the process.**

**I welcome constructive critisism and greatly appreciate any reviews/feedback given so please let me know what you think. I promise things will get better in the next chapter as Chloe and Oliver are seen in their usual environments, and there will be appearances from Lois and Clark too.**


	2. Offer

**Thank you so much for the amazing response to the first chapter, I couldn't have asked for a better start and my confidence in this story is so much stronger now.**

A morning of typing obituaries and printing off files did little to brighten Chloe's day. Surprisingly, Clark had not yet stopped by with an emergency of any sorts and so Chloe's morning had been completely uneventful. She had been thankful once midday had arrived, but her lunch break spent with her cousin went by far too quickly and before she knew it, she was making her way back to the _Daily Planet_ with Lois.

''Y'know, there's only so much work one person can do Chloe'' Lois commented, noticing Chloe's obvious lethargy.

''Lois I'm fine'' Chloe insisted as she descended the stairs to her basement office. ''If I wasn't working I would be bored out of my mind. Trust me, I don't have the carefree lifestyle that you have''

''Yeah but still...'' Chloe did not hear the rest of Lois' retort as she noticed a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. Walking over, Chloe picked up the collection of brightly coloured flowers, and read the message that was attached to them.

_Just in case your day isn't going so well, here's something to brighten it up. I look forward to seeing your reporting talents Miss Sullivan, maybe you can help me out with an upcoming event. If you're up for a challenge come see me. I'm at the clock tower._

_Oliver x_

''Who are those from?'' Lois enquired as she peered over her cousin's shoulder. ''Who's Oliver?''

''No one'' Chloe said immediately.

''Doesn't seem like no one to me'' Lois smiled. ''Come on Clo, if you've got a boyfriend I don't mind...unless he's done something to hurt you, then I will have to kick his ass''

''He's just a friend...an acquaintance really'' Chloe sighed and took a seat at her desk.

Lois raised an eyebrow. ''Well he must be someone special since you looked pretty happy when you read that note''

''Lois seriously-''

''Chloe...'' Lois jumped as Clark made one of his trademark abrupt entrances and appeared suddenly behind her. Chloe made a mental note to thank Clark later for saving her from Lois' interrogation. ''...Lois, I didn't expect to see you here'' Clark spoke through gritted teeth, obviously wanting to speak about something that Lois wasn't allowed to hear.

''Wow Smallville don't sound so happy to see me'' Lois said sarcastically.

''I'm really sorry Lois but weren't you just leaving?'' Clark hinted.

''Why? You got something to hide-''

''Hey guys'' Chloe interrupted. ''Trying to work here''

''Sorry Clo, I'll see ya later. Bye bye Smallville''

''Bye Lois'' Clark grinned.

Lois gave Clark a departing smirk and then headed out of the busy basement.

''What's up Clark?''

''I was wondering if you had found more information about Milton Fine?''

''Sorry Clark, but my database hasn't got any updates, I know no more on Fine than you do'' Chloe took in Clark's rugged appearance and was convinced that he was even more exhausted than she was. ''You've asked me that question everyday for the last two weeks, is everything okay?''

''Yeah'' Clark said unconvincingly. ''I just want to know what Fine's up to''

''And I'm sure you'll find out Clark, but racing around the world trying to catch up with you Krypto Professor is only going to help the bad guys that are waiting for Smallville's resident superhero to go AWOL'' Chloe looked at Clark compassionately. ''You can do anything when you're in the right frame of mind, maybe you just need to take a break from the Kryptonian hunt and let yourself be regular old Clark Kent for once''

''Maybe you're right Chloe, I'm not going to find out anything more about Fine until he shows up again'' The tension in Clark's face disappeared and he gave her a grateful smile. ''Thanks Chloe, you're my hero''

''No problem'' Chloe returned his smile.

''Maybe I'll go see Lana''

''Yeah yeah Romeo, go see your Juliet'' Chloe waved Clark off and was left to finally restart work. With both Clark and Lois having made their usual stops, Chloe knew the rest of her day was going to be far from fun. However, catching a glimpse of the bouquet that laid across her desk, Chloe wondered if she could make her day a bit more interesting.

* * *

In amongst the skyscrapers of central Metropolis, rising high above Chloe was a tall clock tower; the place to go to apparently find Mr Oliver Queen. The lobby was empty as she entered so Chloe headed towards the metal elevator. On the wall beside the elevator was a speaker and Chloe buzzed, waiting for a few moments for someone to speak over the other end.

''Hello'' The sound of Oliver Queen's voice through the speaker made Chloe's insides roll over and she suddenly wasn't as confident about seeing him as she had been. ''Hello...''

''Um...Mr Queen, it's-''

''Chloe Sullivan what did I tell you earlier; call me Oliver''

''Right, Oliver, well I got your flowers and you wrote in your message-''

''That I wanted you to come over'' He finished for her. ''I know I did, please come on up''

The metal door to the elevator slid open and Chloe stepped inside. As the doors opened again on the top level, Chloe stepped out and was immediately taken with the incredible view that could be seen through the large glass windows that lead to the balcony. Turning to the inside of the building, Chloe's eyes were drawn to a large clock face that was built into the wall and glowed with a bright green light.

''I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you this quickly'' Chloe turned to see Oliver coming from the back of the room.

''Well I had nothing better to do, so I decided to find out why Metropolis' newest CEO wants the obit writer's help'' Chloe smiled.

''Don't worry I plan to make that clear'' Oliver walked over to her and gestured for her to take a seat on the long lounge chairs that were near the balcony windows. As she got comfortable, Oliver picked something up from his desk and brought it over.

''Queen Industries is holding a charity benefit this Friday'' Oliver sat down next to her and passed her the flyer for the event that he had took from his desk. ''and I need someone to give the event a good press so-''

''So you're talking to the _Daily Planet's_ obituary writer'' Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Alright, I admit, if my driver hadn't almost killed you this morning then I would have never considered it, but every reporter gets their big break eventually''

''Not to sound ungrateful, but surely there's someone on your contact sheet who would be much better for this sort of thing''

''There might be, but I want you to do it'' Chloe watched as Oliver rose from his seat and began to walk back to his desk. ''It's at the Ace of Clubs, Friday at eight. Don't bring a pen or any paper like you reporters always seem to do, I just want you there''

''Careful Oliver, a girl might start to think she's being asked to go on a date'' Chloe regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but to her relief, Oliver chuckled.

''Yeah it does sound that way, but that's kind of my point; a date is fun and carefree (usually) and that is what I want it to be like for you at the benefit, I don't want it to be like a job'' Oliver walked back over with the day's edition of the _Daily Planet _in his hands. ''This paper is full of quotes, boring facts and statistics. As a CEO, I can tell you now; no one enjoys reading facts and statistics, and a quote is only as interesting as the person saying it. I don't want people to be reading about the facts; I want them to be reading about the experience of the charity benefit and what Queen Industries is hoping to do with it''

''So what exactly do you want me to do?''

''I would like you to attend the benefit, have a great night and then write a true and honest article about it for your paper''

''I'm flattered Oliver, but I don't think my editor is going to really believe that a student reporter is the person to write this''

''She will once I call her personally'' Oliver stated confidently.

''Then can I ask one question?''

''Well you've already asked several so one more couldn't hurt''

Chloe tried to hold back her smile, but failed. ''Why me? I mean why are you so sure that I'm the person for this job? You don't even know me''

''I'd like to think that I'm a good judge of character, and I know a good person when I see one'' Oliver smiled at her charmingly.

''I don't know what to say...''

''Well then don't'' Oliver gestured for Chloe to follow him over to his desk. ''Just take my card, and if you don't want the gig then give me a call, preferably with a few days notice...''Chloe took the small rectangular card from Oliver which gave her his business address and contact details. ''I will call your editor after my four o'clock meeting and there will be a press pass for the benefit waiting for you on your desk tomorrow''

''Thank you Oliver'' Chloe smiled at him gratefully and headed towards the elevator. ''Oh, do you want my number? Just in case you need to let me know about anything''

''Don't worry Miss Sullivan if I want to find you I will''

Chloe stepped into the elevator and looked over at him. ''I'm sure you will...'' The metal door closed in front of her, and as the elevator began to descend she shouted up at him. ''and I thought I told you to call me Chloe''

**Next chapter; Chloe attends the benefit and gets to know the new CEO a little better.**

**I couldn't resist giving the early Clark/Lois banter a brief cameo in this chapter, and Lois' questioning will be carrying on throughout several chapters. **

**Please review.**


	3. Event

Friday morning was as eventful as a morning without Clark bursting in could get. A class at Met-U and a busy news day at _The Daily Planet_ kept Chloe awake and on her prime as the clock ticked towards eleven thirty.

Seeing a small rectangular piece of card in the corner of her eye gave Chloe another reason to get through the day as she sat at her basement desk. Chloe held her _Daily Planet_ press pass between finger and thumb and smiled. She had always held her Id for _The Torch_ with pride; hanging it from her Volkswagen's rear-view mirror and taking it with her to places or scenes where she could add to the Wall of Weird, when she felt like she had found her purpose in life.

The press pass that she now held showed her that her dreams had come true; that she was a part of a true, honest and well-respected news source, and it also told her that she was going to be spending an evening in the presence of Oliver Queen; who, despite his cheekiness and over-self-confidence, had wormed his way into many of her thoughts.

''Chloe,'' The familiar voice of Clark Kent was accompanied by the sight of his familiar red and blue t-shirt and jacket combo as he walked over to her desk.

''Hey Clark, I'm surprised by your tardiness today of all days,'' Chloe smiled as Clark raised a confused eyebrow. ''considering you had the night off from your superhero duties yesterday.''

''Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?''

Chloe handed over a copy of the morning edition and Clark's eyes skimmed the headline.

_**Anonymous hero stops robbery**_

''Chloe that wasn't me.''

''Well unless you've developed an interest in archery then I'm not surprised,'' Chloe took back the paper and walked through into the copy room, where Clark followed her to. ''apparently there was a huge raid at Metropolis city bank last night; two people were seriously injured and several others left with minor cuts and bruises, the cops got there just as the robbers were about to make their getaway, then out of nowhere an arrow pierces straight through the hood of the car and through the cables that connected to the car battery; the car wouldn't start and now all four crooks are awaiting, what is sure to be, a rather lengthy jail term.''

''For someone to make a shot as good as that they must have some serious experience in archery.'' Clark commented as Chloe finished her copying and walked back to her desk.

''Definitely,'' Chloe agreed. ''and apparently several other crimes around the city have been stopped by some mysterious archer. Muggings and robberies all around the city, only connected by one thing; the victim mentioning a mysterious hooded figure in the shadows who has a wicked use of green arrows, just like the one the cops pulled from the hood of that car last night.''

''What are you saying Chloe? That some new hero is in town.''

''It sounds like a case of a modern day Robin Hood to me.'' Chloe admitted as she sat at her desk.

''Any ideas of whether this archer has any abilities?''

''I haven't really looked into it. Whoever this archer is; he doesn't seem like a threat to anyone, in fact he might even start to give you a run for your money on the hero front.''

Clark put on a fake smile. ''Alright, how about a change of subject? What's this Lois tells me about an evening out you have tonight at a Queen Industries charity benefit?''

''Can we please not talk about that? Lois hasn't stopped asking me about it since I told her...and I'm surprised she actually told you about it; she loves it when she knows stuff that you don't.''

''Well I was commenting on her lack of social skills earlier when she was trying to talk to someone about the posters for my dad's election campaign, and I think she told me just to shut me up. So what exactly are you going to do tonight?''

''I'm just attending the benefit, and then writing about the fundraising that it was arranged to achieve. I'm sure it will only be a quiet event with a few people there.''

* * *

Inside the Ace of Clubs, the many elbows and shoulders that Chloe walked passed made it an achievement for her to reach a table without spilling any of her drink. The thumping music was so loud that Chloe was sure Clark would go insane if he was with her, and the half naked cocktail waitresses made her feel extremely overdressed. She had gone for an emerald green halter neck dress and strappy black heels to conform to the smart-casual dress code; something not too boring, but nothing that made her stand out.

Oliver Queen was apparently being fashionably late, as the event had been running for twenty minutes and he had yet to make an appearance. Chloe had done as he had asked, and the only evidence of her reporting profession was the press pass that was inside of her purse. If Chloe didn't know any better, she would assume that she was an invited guest to the benefit; mingling with others and having a few drinks (after all, all the money was going to a charity).

The snapping of cameras and the chatter of TV reporters signalled Oliver's arrival. Chloe carefully stood on her cushioned seat to get a look at the tall blonde at the other side of the crowd. He was stood just inside the doorway, wearing a charming smile and shaking the hands of the charity's representatives. Looking around the room to observe the benefit's turnout, Oliver made eye contact with Chloe, who was a head above everyone else, and his smile grew even bigger...and Chloe's cheeks grew even redder.

It took several minutes for things to die back down after Oliver's arrival, and Chloe sat sipping her cocktail as she watched him talk to some important looking people across the room. She stopped once she noticed a pair of eyes on her, and looked to her left to see a good looking brunette sat a couple of tables along from her watching her with a small smile. Chloe made eye contact and smiled back, something which the man took as an invitation to approach her.

''Sorry 'bout the staring,'' He apologised as he stood by her table. ''I'm just not very good with starting conversations with people.''

''It's fine,'' Chloe smiled. ''I'm not too great at it myself.''

''I'm Daniel Perry,'' He held out a hand, which Chloe shook. ''I work at the local branch of the charity.''

''I'm Chloe Sullivan-''

''Reporter for the _Daily Planet_,'' Oliver appeared beside her and smiled at her brightly, causing her to blush once again. ''and I'm afraid I need to borrow her for a while.''

''Oh okay, well, maybe I'll see you later Chloe.'' Daniel walked off into the crowd and Oliver led Chloe over to the bar.

''Another?'' Oliver gestured to her almost empty glass as they sat on neighbouring bar stools.

''Sure''

''Can I have a refill for the lady, and I'll have a glass of Champaign.'' Oliver asked the bartender before turning his attention to Chloe. ''So, how's your evening been treating you so far?''

''Pretty good. Although I was having a conversation with a cute guy that got interrupted.'' Chloe grinned.

''And what are you having now, a conversation with an average looking guy? Or a bad looking guy?'' Oliver raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Chloe would later blame the alcohol for the giggles that escaped her at that moment. ''I'd say, above average.''

''Above average. Really?''

''Hmmm...maybe way above average. Y'know, your typical kind of tall, blonde and handsome guy that you see from day to day.'' Chloe laughed.

As she watched Oliver sip his glass of Champaign, she took in his strong features, and noticed a small cut lying just above the collar of the white shirt he wore with his black suit. ''What happened to your neck?''

Chloe reached a hand forward, indicating the deep red cut and Oliver slightly recoiled. ''It's nothing. Just an accident.''

''Really?'' Chloe was sceptical.

''Yeah,'' Oliver sought to change the subject. ''So Chloe, do you have the information on the charity you need?''

Chloe narrowed her eyes at his attempt to abruptly end the conversation, but decided to let it go. ''Yeah, I picked up some handouts on the way in.''

''Alright, but if you need anything else then you can just let me know.'' Chloe took a sip of her cocktail and looked at him from over her glass. ''What are you looking at?''

''Sorry,'' Chloe laughed nervously. ''it's nothing.''

''Just tell me.''

''Okay, well I was just wondering...well, how do you do it? I mean you're like, just in your twenties and you run and own an international company.''

''Trust me; it's not as easy as it looks. But this is my parents' legacy and I'm not going to hand it over to anyone else, and I'm not going to screw it up myself.''

''I'm sure they would be very proud.''

''Thanks, I hope you're right.''

Chloe spent almost an hour at the bar chatting to Oliver, getting slightly more and more intoxicated as they went on. She learnt of the many requirements that a CEO must carry out for his company and that Oliver's home town was Star City; where he began his running of Queen Industries and where he was educated. He had learned of _The Torch_, the Wall of Weird, and had heard many stories about Chloe and her friends.

As Chloe reached to take another drink, her hand was blocked by Oliver's arm. ''I think you've had enough.''

''You've had the same number as I've had.'' Chloe slurred slightly.

''Yeah, but I switched to non-alcoholic drinks after the first four glasses; I need to give a speech to the press in ohhh...seven minutes time and it won't look too good if I stumble up to the podium.''

Chloe moved her hand back and rested it under her chin, with her elbow on the bar. ''I suppose if I'm meant to be writing about tonight it might be a good idea for me to actually remember it tomorrow.''

''Yeah it would.''

''Should I write down what you say to the press just in case I don't remember it tomorrow morning.''

''If you like, I can come by the _Planet_ and give you a personal statement. While I'm there I can also check that you actually remember what happened and that you're not writing about some drunken hallucination.''

''I resent that comment.'' Chloe said through a yawn.

''Yeah well it looks as though you're not going to be doing anything very soon apart from passing out. Come on, let's get you a cab.''

Oliver stood up and offered Chloe a hand. Reluctantly, Chloe took it and stood up, taking several moments to fix her centre of gravity. Oliver smiled and then led her out of the back entrance of the club, being sure to avoid the snooping paparazzi that were desperate to add to Oliver Queen's collection of playboy antics.

* * *

''Alright a cab will be here in a couple of minutes so I'll be able to see you off and get back in time to talk to a bunch of people I don't know.'' Oliver said as he flipped his cell phone shut and continued to lead Chloe to the street outside the Ace of Clubs.

''Now, how am I suppose to write about the event if I miss most of it?'' Chloe queried.

''I'll fill you in on anything you missed, but I think it's been 'bout as interesting as it gets.''

After a couple of quiet minutes, with only Chloe's complaints of her aching feet breaking the silence, the cab pulled up in front of them. Oliver gave the driver Chloe's dorm address, which she had told him just before, and opened the cab door for her.

''Thanks Oliver,'' Chloe blushed slightly as she smiled up at him, their difference in height increased by the removal of her heeled shoes, which she held in her hands. ''I probably haven't been the reporter you had hoped for. Leave it to me to make an ass of myself while I've got such a great opportunity at my disposal.''

''Hey, you had fun; you did exactly what I told you to do. So don't worry about it, just get home safely and have a couple of painkillers ready for tomorrow morning.'' Oliver advised.

''Okay, see ya Oliver.'' Chloe gave a small wave and took a seat in the cab.

''I'll come round your office at about one if that's okay.'' Oliver ducked down to speak to her and saw her nod. ''And take this to cover for the cab cost.''

Chloe held the ten dollar bill Oliver passed her and waved as he closed the passenger door. As he watched the cab pull away into the dark city, Oliver smiled, thinking about seeing the attractive young blonde again, and walked back inside the building, thinking of how he could give her the story that could get her the limelight she deserved to have.

**Next chapter; Chloe and Oliver grow closer, and Metropolis' newest hero makes an appearance.**

**Please review and make me a very happy writer.**


	4. Hero

The loudly ticking clock, the constant clicking of computer keys and the never ending gabbles of conversation coming from outside. At that moment Chloe could remember exactly why she hadn't been the wild teenager drinker that she always saw on the TV. She felt so out of it that she had not partaken her morning cup of coffee and had chosen instead to drink a bottle of ice cold water that would help wash down the painkillers. And to make her feel so much better, she had been spending almost her entire morning looking at one of the many _Daily Planet_ computers...well she was supposed to be, at that moment her head was buried in her crossed arms and she was half asleep.

''The morning after.'' Chloe's head span as she looked up at the sound of Oliver's voice. ''Probably not my favourite time of the day either.''

''Could be worse, I could have woken up naked in a bed with a guy I don't even know.''

''Well, that hasn't actually ever happened to me but I'm sure that would be pretty bad.''

''Yeah,'' Chloe nodded with a smile. ''So, what have you got for me?''

Oliver whipped out some papers from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and handed them towards Chloe, who didn't realise this for a few seconds as her focus was stuck to him and the leather jacket. Snapping out of her trance, Chloe took the papers and pretended that she hadn't seen the grin spread on Oliver's face.

''Those are some transcripts of the speech I made after you made your graceful exit last night,'' Oliver perched on the edge of her desk as Chloe unfolded the papers and scanned through them. ''and there are some details of the charity in there too, I was thinking that maybe you could put some details on there for anyone who wants to help a good cause.''

''Sure I can do that.'' Chloe said as she was handed several files by a tired looking woman who was pushing along a mail cart.

''Wow, if that's how much work you get in the basement I hate to think how much work the people up top get.''

''Everyone up top has been put on hero watch, and us guys closer to the bottom have been given all the extra work the others can't handle until we know more about this emerald archer.''

''Emerald Archer,'' Oliver repeated Chloe's nickname for the anonymous hero with a raised eyebrow.

''It's just something I came up with. It was either that or Green Arrow; nothing too ingenious.''

''I don't know, Green Arrow has a ring to it.'' Oliver considered for a moment. ''So...uh...what have they got on this guy?''

''Pretty much nothing apart from some seriously vague witness accounts from crimes when the archer has shown up to save the day. But the editor wants the _Planet _to be the first paper to give the real scoop on this modern day Robin Hood and is sending out her best reporters to any scenes where the new hero might show up.''

''Oh okay...So, what do you think of this Green Arrow?'' Oliver asked casually as Chloe sorted through her workload.

''He's done nothing but good in my opinion. I think that just because nobody knows who this guy is doesn't mean that he has something to hide like everyone else seems to think.'' Chloe thought of Clark as she spoke. ''If he doesn't want people to know who he is then it is only because if people do know who he is then he'll never have the time of day to actually get away from the swarming paparazzi and actually be able to do his job.''

''Whoa, you sound like an expert on the whole hero thing.''

''Believe me, when you grow up in Smallville you learn how to think about the weird and unexplained.'' Chloe said as she stood and pulled her coat off the back of her seat.

''You got the afternoon off?'' Oliver asked as Chloe gathered her papers together and swung her bag over her shoulder.

''Yeah, I'm just heading to the store so that my roommate and I actually have something to eat tonight, and then I've got a paper due later his week that I really need to be starting on, and of course an article on a certain charity benefit. How 'bout you Mr. CEO? Got the afternoon free.''

''I wish. I've got a meeting with some boring old guys in a couple of hours, and then a video conference with some other boring guys who I don't like later tonight.'' Oliver said unenthusiastically as Chloe walked around her desk and started to walk to the stairs.

''Sounds like your day is bound to be uneventful.''

''Who knows, it could turn around if I'm lucky.''

* * *

Fifty minutes and many packets of junk food later, Chloe was putting the brown bags that filled her arms into her open-topped red Volkswagen. The effects of the previous night had near enough worn off and the sounds of the big city were at a reasonable volume.

The piercing screams that erupted from the store she was parked outside of changed that. Slamming the car door shut, Chloe cautiously walked back towards the large front doors of the store with several other passersby doing the same. Inside she could see terrified shoppers laying face down on the ground or huddled behind large aisles, and at the checkout counter, an armed man was watching as the shaking cashier emptied his cash register.

''Clark'' Chloe muttered to herself as she stepped away from the shop windows and headed back to her car. As Chloe picked up her phone from the backseat, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Chloe quickly ran down her list of numbers and reached Clark, but before she could press the call button a shadow fell over her which caused her to turn around.

From the roof of the building, the shadowing figure jumped and landed upright on the backseat of Chloe's car and she found herself looking up to the face of the 'Green Arrow'.

Chloe's attention was taken back to the event occurring as several cries were heard from behind her as the onlookers at the front doors backed away and the masked gunman appeared, holding his gun defensively up in front of him.

Chloe jumped as Green Arrow landed on the ground beside her. Despite the balaclava covering his face, Chloe could see the quizzical look in the gunman's eyes as he observed the leather clad hero.

''You know you should really watch where you aim that thing.'' Chloe's eyes widened as she heard a deep booming voice come from the green hood.

The gunman swerved his aim towards Green Arrow, who pulled out an impressively equipped crossbow.

Chloe swore everything went in slow motion as she watched the bullet fire out of the gun at exactly the same time as a green arrow went flying in the opposite direction. Whatever those arrows were made off it defiantly wasn't anything less than some seriously strong metal as the arrow tip hit the bullet on the nose causing the bullet to fall to the ground, and the arrow then continued towards the gunman who barely had time to acknowledge the fact that the arrow that flew past him had knocked the gun out his hand. At that moment several Metro PD cars swerved into the parking lot and a team of cops emerged; their guns all aimed at the unarmed criminal.

''I think it's time for me to leave,'' Chloe was taken aback as the deep voice directly addressed her whilst the cops ordered the man to drop the bag of cash. ''Oh and thanks for having a convertible, that entrance wouldn't have been quite so good if I had dented someone's roof.''

Chloe stood back and watched in amazement as he shot a grappling hook from his crossbow which wrapped itself around a drainpipe attached to the side of a nearby roof and then used it to propel himself upwards and before Chloe knew it, he was gone.

''Sullivan?'' Chloe turned at the sound of the voice of Steven Warner, a reporter at the _Daily Planet_ who she had worked with during her summer internship three and a half years earlier. ''Were you just talking to the archer?''

''Well technically he was talking to me.''

''Who cares, Chloe you do realise that you have just won yourself the story that could make your career. You get to tell Metropolis all about it's newest hero.''

**Next chapter; Chloe introduces Metropolis to Green Arrow but puts herself in danger by doing so, and only one hero can help.**

**The next chapter will be up by Sunday I promise because the next few chapters are key and I want to be speedier with updates (but it won't be Clark or Bart speed, I'm not that fast at writing)**

**Thanks for all of your great reviews and please keep them coming, they only encourage me to write faster and I appreciate them all so much.**


	5. Exposed

''I guess a congratulations is in order.'' Chloe swivelled her chair around to see Clark offering her a proud smile.

''Is it?''

Clark held up his copy of the _Daily Planet_. ''Front page article in the Daily Planet, Chloe you're lucky Lois is away visiting her dad, otherwise she'd be throwing you a party...why aren't you more excited about this? It's been your dream since...forever.''

''Trust me Clark I am currently vacationing at Cloud Nine, but I've still got essays for Met-U and a tray full of stuff to do here too, I'll have to celebrate later.''

''So '_Green Arrow Saves The Day'_,'' Clark read from Chloe's article. ''Did you actually give him that name?''

''Well yeah, what was I supposed to call him Bruce? Come on Clark you have to admit it has a good ring to it.''

''Chloe you've named this guy after the colour he wears and the weapon he uses.''

''Okay Clark I promise that if you ever decide to go public with your superhero ways then I won't be referring to you as Flannel Man in my article.''

Clark was about to retort but didn't bother as he had lost her attention to a tall blonde descending the basement staircase.

''Hey Oliver.'' Clark raised an eyebrow at the size of Chloe's smile as she greeted the young CEO.

''Hi, I just wanted to stop by and say hello to the_ Daily Planet's _star reporter, and to check that you were still doing the article for the charity benefit, or have you been bombarded with bigger and better things?''

''I started the article this morning and it has been scheduled to appear in Wednesday's edition.''

''Oh that's great, thanks Chloe.'' As Chloe searched across her desk for her stapler, Oliver noticed the tall brunette stood next to him looking out of place and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, causally waiting for Chloe to turn her attention back to them.

Noticing this exchange, Chloe gestured towards Clark. ''Oh...um sorry, Oliver this is my best friend Clark Kent. Clark, this is Oliver Queen.'' The two men shook hands as Chloe stapled together a group of papers and then threw them on to the mail cart.

''So I noticed you went with the name Green Arrow.'' Oliver commented, referring to her article.

''Yeah,'' Chloe nodded, now getting increasingly paranoid over her choice of name for the anonymous hero.

''I think it's good. At least now the poor guy won't be referred to by a million different names.'' Oliver reassured her name choice.

''Excuse me, Chloe Sullivan?'' Clark looked curiously as yet another stranger to him arrived for Chloe, although judging by the look on her face, Chloe didn't know who the man was.

''Um yes that's me.'' Chloe smiled politely at the man.

The man wasn't particularly tall, but had a strong build that was covered by an unclean black jacket, he was unshaven and had wide determined eyes. ''I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the Green Arrow.''

Both Clark and Oliver were unsure about the guy, whose voice was dry and husky; as if he had been on a night out and had stumbled into the building by accident.

''Oh...well all I know about him is in my article.'' Chloe looked at the man with confusion written across her face.

''I've read it. You say that he spoke to you, why would he do that?'' Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off. ''Unless you know the Arrow personally.''

Clark was about to go into defensive mode as the tone of the man's voice began to bother him, but he was beaten to it by Oliver. ''Hey buddy, why don't watch how you talk to her. It sounds as though you're accusing her of something.''

''We have the right to know who that man is, and if she knows, then she mustn't protect his identity.'' The man said darkly.

''I'm sorry but I don't know anything about who Green Arrow really is.'' Chloe pretended not to be unnerved by the man, to show the two overprotective males that were stood by her that she wasn't the clichéd damsel in distress.

''Fine''

Oliver stepped forwards and looked down at the man. ''I think you should leave, now.''

The man threw a dark look at the trio before stalking off. As soon as there was a good distance between them Clark turned to Chloe and gave her a concerned look. ''Did you know that man?''

''No, I have no idea who he was, although I'm pretty sure that he's not a fan of the Green Arrow.''

''That's the thing with rising heroes, there's always someone waiting to shoot them down.'' Oliver commented, glaring in the direction that the man had left in.

''Well if he shows up again I want you to call me Chloe.''

''Wouldn't it be better for her to call security?'' Oliver asked Clark. ''I mean, no offence pal, but unless you're planning on sticking within a two block radius then you're not going to be much help.''

Chloe and Clark shared a look, knowing that Clark could be five states away and could still arrive to help her in just a few seconds. Missing this, Oliver pulled out his beeping cell phone and sighed. ''Well I gotta go.''

''Bye Oliver,''

''Bye, oh and Chloe, be careful okay. If there are more people like that guy out there then they're going to be looking to you for answers. I'm sure the Green Arrow wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to you.''

Chloe nodded and with a sad smile Oliver walked away, leaving Clark and Chloe.

''So, that was Oliver Queen.''

Chloe turned round to Clark and rolled her eyes. ''Don't start Clark, its bad enough with Lois.''

''He seems awfully protective of you considering the little time you've known each other.''

''He's a good guy Clark.'' Chloe couldn't help but defend him. ''He's definitely a very different type of CEO to Lex Luthor.''

''Are you sure?'' Clark asked sceptically.

''Is that what your problem is? You think Ollie is just going to be another corporate leader who screws over anyone he comes across.''

''Oh so he's Ollie now.''

''Clark,'' Her voice was stern and her hands dropped to her sides. ''would you knock off the overprotective best friend thing because it's getting annoying?''

''I'm being overprotective because you seem to be seriously defensive of some guy you barely know.''

''Clark ever since you and Lex well and truly lost any kind of civilised friendship you have been seriously paranoid about the people around you, whether it's about me betraying you, or Lana leaving you. You should be careful Clark, you might just end up pushing us away if you're not careful.'' Chloe shoved past Clark and threw herself intently into work, leaving Clark to make his own way out.

* * *

After a long day's work Chloe walked the quiet sidewalks back to her dorm as the sun began to set over Metropolis. Apart from her own breathing and footsteps Chloe could only hear the traffic on the streets. Taking a shortcut down a back alleyway just a block or two from her Met-U accomodation, Chloe could swear that she had heard the echo of another's footsteps, but there was no sign of anyone as she looked behind her.

''Who is he?'' Chloe cried out in shock as she turned forwards, only to look directly into the face of her creepy visitor at the _Daily Planet_.

''I told you I don't know.'' Chloe attempted to side-step him, but he grabbed on to her arm and held it painfully tight.

''Oh and why don't I believe you?''

''Because you obviously emerged from the shallow end of the gene pool.'' Chloe quipped angrily.

''Who knows, maybe if I make you scream loud enough then your Green Arrow might come and save you?'' His grip tightened as he spoke.

''I would count on that if I were you.'' Chloe looked around in surprise as the booming voice of Green Arrow echoed down the alley. Looking up, she saw him standing on the fire escape railing with his crossbow aimed at her attacker.

The man threw Chloe to one side, causing her to hit her head on the ground. She attempted to prop herself up, but her thumping head swam with dizziness as she tried to move.

The man's attention had been turned to Green Arrow, who had leapt from the fire escape and was now stood in the centre of the alley.

''You sure got here fast. Keeping an eye on your girlfriend.''

''No. Keeping an eye on scum like you.'' Chloe watched as Green Arrow raised his bow, only to be hit in the stomach by a swift roundhouse kick first. Falling back winded, he struggled to keep a hold of his weapon. The attacker stepped forward, putting a foot on Green Arrow's chest, not helping with his struggles to breathe.

''You should really learn a few more moves. A crossbow isn't going to get you far in the twenty-first century.'' The man said with a smirk, clearly enjoying the upper hand her had over the hero. However, this quickly ended asGreen Arrow used the moment of smugness to swing his crossbow round and to contact it with the side of the attacker's head, causing him to stumble back and to take his foot off his chest.

As he stood, Green Arrow's attention turned to Chloe, and despite most of his face being covered by his hood and sunglasses, Chloe could swear that she could see concern in his expression. The clunk of metal caused Green Arrow to turn and his face came into direct contact with a steel pipe swung forcefully at him by the deranged man who had picked his weapon up from beside a large dumpster. Green Arrow hit the ground once again, but this time, he wasn't moving.

''It's time to find out who Green Arrow really is.'' The man gave a triumphant smile and dropped the pipe by his side as he moved forwards and reached down to take off Green Arrow's sunglasses.

Her concern over her anonymous hero gave her back some of her strength and Chloe got her feet and launched herself across the alley, picking up the discarded pipe as she went, and then swiftly hitting the man around the side of his head before he could defend himself. As he fell to his side, the sunglasses that he had had a grip of were pulled away from Green Arrow's face.

Chloe checked that the guy was unconscious before dropping the metal pipe, but as she noticed the familiar pair of sunglasses in his hand she was unsure of whether she wanted to check that her hero was safe. If she turned around she would hold the identity of another hero and the burdens of knowing that secret, if she didn't then she would have to leave him in the alley for anyone to find; she couldn't take him anywhere without her seeing his face.

Trusting herself more than many other of Metropolis' citizens, Chloe hesitantly turned to her unconscious hero, but she couldn't believe what she saw.

It wasn't some unknown man lying on the ground, or a man she knew to have a voice as deep as an ocean, because the man Chloe saw was someone so familiar that she couldn't believe what her own eyes were showing her, yet it was obviously true. ''Oh my god, Oliver.''

**Next chapter; Chloe struggles to accept what she has discovered. Will she confide in Clark? And what will happen between herself and Oliver?**

**Please review and make me a very happy writer.**


	6. Explanation

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at Oliver, still unconscious and lying on her bed in her dorm, but safe from any exposure of his identity. The university had only been a couple of streets from the alley and with roommate Lana staying at the Talon whilst she spent a few days in Smallville; it was the best place for her to take Oliver.

To make Oliver more inconspicuous, Chloe had pulled back his green hood and wrapped the attacker's dirty black coat over his costume; it might not have been something Oliver would ever usually wear, but it was less noticeable than the green leather. Thankfully, the few streets she had to drag him down were practically deserted and when someone had walked by, Chloe had slung one of Oliver's arms across her shoulder and had dragged him along beside her, leaving any passerby to assume that she was simply getting her drunken friend back home. Once she had reached the university campus, most of the students who were walking back to their dorms were drunk or unconscious anyways, so Oliver and Chloe blended in easily.

Every spare chance she had, she took to look at Oliver's face; checking that what she was seeing was real. The blonde hair, the perfect features and the presence; it was definitely Oliver Queen.

Chloe sat on the edge of Lana's bed and thought about what she could do. She could call Clark, tell him everything and ask for his advice; she could call him and then get him to super-speed Oliver back to his apartment and then act like nothing ever happened when and if she ever saw Oliver again; or she could wait for him to wake, and then assure him that his secret was safe with her.

Any option apart from the last was taken from her as Oliver stirred slightly and began to wake. His sore limbs caused him to groan as he propped himself up on to his elbows and he blinked several times and searched the room to identify where he was. Instead, he found Chloe.

His eyes darted down to his Green Arrow gear and he immediately ran a nervous hand through his hair. Chloe offered him a shy, crooked smile and thought of what to say.

''So...'' Oliver began to break the silence. ''...that probably wasn't my finest move.''

Chloe couldn't help but smile at his attempts to ring out the tension. ''I admit, I would have expected more of a fight from Green Arrow.''

Oliver slowly got up and walked over to the wall mirror and observed his purple tinted cheek. He caught Chloe's small smile in the reflection and turned to her with a sheepish look. ''I would like it to be on record that I usually don't get my ass kicked that easily.''

''Dually noted.'' Chloe chuckled.

Oliver sat back down on the edge of the bed and took in his surroundings with curiosity. ''This is a nice place you got Chloe.''

''It's my dorm. Lana and I did probably get one of the best ones.'' Oliver suddenly looked alarmed. ''Don't worry, Lana's staying in Smallville for several days and it's pretty dark outside so no one noticed me getting you here.''

As Chloe got up to lock the door, just in case said roommate happened to make an unexpected return to Metropolis after yet another fight with Clark, Oliver found himself looking at her closely. She was speaking to him as she always had done before; with a cute smile and a charming honesty, he had to check that he was actually wearing the green leather costume that gave away his other identity; _why is she acting as though this is the most normal thing in the world?_

''Would you like something to drink?'' Chloe asked casually as she walked over to the small counter that accounted as her kitchen.

''What's the strongest thing you've got?'' _Does she think this is some kind of joke and is just going along with it?_

Chloe picked up a bottle of coke, but shook it to show it's emptiness to him. ''I'm afraid your in about the only dorm that doesn't have alcohol.''

''Errrmm, well in that case I'll just have a glass of water.'' _I knew that there was something different about her, but surely even a girl like Chloe can only accept so much._

''Here you go,'' Chloe held out a glass of cold water which Oliver took and then she herself went to sit back down across from him with a glass of juice.

After a minute or so of silence in the room, Oliver put down his glass onto the bedside table and observed Chloe. ''So, Chloe, you do understand what this means right?''

Chloe put down her own drink and gave him a soft smile. ''It means that you're Green Arrow, the emerald archer of Metropolis.''

''Yeah,'' Oliver rubbed his chin and thought of what to say. ''but Chloe, this is a really big deal for me. I never wanted anyone to know who I really am.''

''And no one will.'' She reassured him. ''I promise Oliver, your secret is safe with me.''

Chloe's bright eyes shone with honesty and Oliver failed to doubt her. ''Thank you.''

As Oliver observed her, Chloe saw him open his mouth to speak and then close it again without saying anything. ''Anything else?''

''Um, yeah...why are you so calm about this?''

Chloe could have laughed at the irony of the question. Just a year earlier she had seen her best friend stop a speeding car with his hands and had discovered that much of the weird and unexplained in Smallville was down to him, and now she had discovered that her new friend was the secret crossbow-weilding hero of Metropolis. She wondered if she'd soon find out that Pete had left town because of some secret superhero identity, or that Lana and Lois were a crime fighting duo.

''Lets just say, I've learned to expect the unexpected.'' Chloe let out a small laugh. ''After almost being frozen to death by a heat sucking jock, being roasted by a fire-starting football coach and then being possessed by a witch from the sixteen-hundreds you learn to deal with the unusual.''

Oliver gawked at her, stunned by how unusual life in Smallville actually was. ''You've certainly had an eventful life.''

''That's not even half of it. I've had dates with a guy who can move things with his mind, and another guy who could actually make his own clone; a clone which then went out with my best friend.''

''Clark?''

''No, not Clark,'' Chloe chuckled. ''Lana,''

''Oh okay...seriously though Chloe, are you sure you're alright with this, because if you're not then I'll get out of your life now.'' Oliver didn't want that, but she deserved to have the option.

''I don't want that Oliver. What you are doing is incredible and you need someone to look out for you.'' Oliver raised a puzzled eyebrow. ''No one knows who you are Oliver. If Green Arrow suddenly falls of Metropolis' radar then I'm going to be the only person that knows to look for you.''

''Well, that's not exactly true.'' Oliver admitted, and it was Chloe's turn to look confused. ''Over the last couple of years I've come across some people who do what I do, y'know, use another identity to try and make a difference. We're sort of an unofficial team; we work together occasionally and we all look out for each other in case any of us run into trouble.''

''Oh okay, well it's good to know that you've got some people out there looking out for you.''

''Feel free to look out for me too though.'' Oliver smiled.

Chloe threw him a crooked smile and narrowed her eyes in a challenging manner. ''I thought you were meant to be the hero.''

''Hey, I've got a whole city to look out for,'' Oliver defended. ''I was hoping that maybe I could have a certain reporter look out for me.''

''I suppose working at Metropolis' biggest news outlet kind of gives me good access to anything and everything concerning the antics of Green Arrow.'' Before Oliver could add anything else to the conversation, Chloe's cell phone began to ring. ''Sorry, I'll just take this.''

Chloe rose from her seat and hit the button to pick up as she leant against the counter. ''Hello''

''_Chloe, its Clark. Look I know we kind of left things badly at the Planet today-''_

''Yeah, I'm sorry about that Clark. Not enough coffee and too much drama. I shouldn't have snapped.''

''_It's okay Chloe. I was just hoping that we could talk, in person. Can you come over to the farm?''_

Chloe looked over to the clock and saw that it was only nine o'clock. The early sunset of winter had caused her to believe that it was later than it was. ''Yeah, I can come over. I'm not at the _Planet _tomorrow and my only class is in the afternoon so it doesn't matter if I have a late night.''

''_I can come give you a lift if you'd like.''_

''That's okay, I don't need a ride on the Clark Kent express...'' Oliver looked oddly at Chloe with that last comment, but her back was turned to him so she didn't notice. ''...I'll drive. But Clark, is Lana there?''

''_No, just me and my folks.''_

Chloe didn't know whether she would end up spilling all to Clark, but at least Lana wouldn't be there to overhear. ''Okay, well I'll be there ASAP.''

''_Okay Chloe, bye.''_

''Bye Clark.'' The line went dead on the other end and Chloe returned her cell phone to her pocket.

''I guess I should be going.'' Oliver rose from his seat and shrugged of the coat Chloe had covered him with. ''I need to return this.''

''That guy's probably long gone.'' Chloe said, referring to the attacker she had left unconscious in the alley.

''Yeah, he's probably starting a city wide manhunt for the Green Arrow.''

''Trust me, Oliver. There are a lot more people out there who think of you as a hero. That man was of a very small minority.''

''I'm not worried. I know who I am and what I'm doing, and I know that you believe in me, that's enough for me.'' From his belt Oliver pulled out his crossbow and switched attachments. He then crossed to the window and pushed it wide open.

''What are you doing?'' Chloe ran over to stand beside him.

Oliver pulled up his hood and slipped on the sunglasses that Chloe had kept safe. ''Making an exit.'' His voice was no longer Oliver's. It was the deep and booming sound of Green Arrow.

''Can I ask, why you decided to drop your voice by three octaves for your leather-clad counterpart?''

Even his chuckle sounded deeper. ''It's wouldn't be so easy to keep my identity a secret if I spoke with a voice that addressed Queen Industry shareholders on a weekly basis.''

''I see.''

''Take care of yourself Chloe.'' Oliver leaned out of the window and shot a grappling hook upwards, which latched itself around an aerial that was attached to the side of an upper wall.

''Are you going to be able to get out of here without being seen?''

''Don't worry,'' He offered her his cockiest smile. ''I know what I'm doing.''

With that, he jumped on to the window frame and launched himself into the air, flying up alongside the building. Chloe watched his silhouette leap from the roof of her building to the next and within seconds Green Arrow was gone.

Chloe picked up her keys, walked out of her dorm and locked the door. Heading to the parking lot, Chloe ran through the events of the night in her head, and debated whether it better for her and for the rest of Metropolis, if Clark also knew the truth.

**Next chapter; Will Chloe tell Clark about Oliver? And what happens when Lois meets Oliver?**

**I'm sorry about the constant talking and the lack of action, and I'm even more sorry that it's going to be the same for the next chapter. I do, however, promise that the chapter after that will have a lot of action and a lot of development of Oliver and Chloe's relationship.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left me a supportive review, or has alerted or favourited. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**


	7. Choices

Chloe briefly tapped on the back door to the Kent house, before walking inside. Wandering into the kitchen, she found Jonathan Kent reading the top sheet of a number of papers.

''Hey Mr Kent,''

''Oh hi Chloe,'' Jonathan peered over his reading material and gave her a warm smile. ''You here to see Clark?''

''Yeah, is he in the barn?''

''No, he's just upstairs, he should be down in a minute.'' Jonathan put down what he was reading and he walked around to the fridge. ''While you're here, can I ask you something Chloe?''

''Sure Mr Kent, what is it?''

''I know that things were difficult for Pete after he found out about Clark and I just want to make sure that you're okay.'' Jonathan unscrewed the cap of the bottle of water he had taken from the fridge and took a sip. ''Because hiding things in this family can be dangerous, and you are a part of this family Chloe.''

''Everything is fine, I promise.''

''Well that's good to hear, especially now your on speaking terms with another hero aswell.'' Martha emerged, carrying a basket of laundry which she put down on the sofa. She joined them in the kitchen and stood beside her husband. ''I can't imagine how proud your father is of you. An article on the front page of the _Daily Planet_.''

''Thanks Mrs Kent.''

''How much do you know about this Green Arrow?'' Jonathan queried. ''Is he meteor infected?''

''Not as far as I know.'' Chloe acted ignorant. ''He just knows how to use a crossbow.''

''I'm not sure what to think of him.''

''Well Jonathan, he has done nothing but good so far.'' Martha commented. ''I just wonder how long it will be before this Green Arrow gets himself hurt. With no meteor powers to protect him, he could end up getting himself captured or even killed.''

Chloe tried to hide the worry in her eyes. She had thought about the same thing herself on the drive from Metropolis to Smallville, and after the events that evening, she was certain that there was people who wanted to hurt and expose Green Arrow.

''Who's going to get killed?'' Clark asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

''No one hopefully,'' Martha replied. ''We were just asking Chloe about Green Arrow.''

''Well don't mention him getting killed, Chloe's his biggest fan.'' Clark teased. Chloe shot him a look that told him to shut up and he smirked. ''Sorry Chloe. Do you want to go up to the loft?''

''Sure,'' Chloe followed Clark to the door. ''Bye Mr Kent, bye Mrs Kent.''

* * *

They had been sat in the barn loft for several minutes and Chloe had done nothing but stare down at her hands.

''Chloe is everything okay?''

She looked up at him and put on a smile. ''Yeah Clark, everything is fine.''

''And why don't I believe you?''

''Because I'm that transparent.'' She admitted.

''What's up Chloe?''

''I've just been thinking about this whole Green Arrow thing.'' Clark looked puzzled, but remained quiet. ''I mean he's just like you in many ways Clark. Wouldn't it be great if you two started working together.''

''Chloe, I hardly think super-speed and shooting arrows amount to being alike, besides I don't even know who Green Arrow actually is.''

''Would you like to know?''

''I would like to know what his motives are; whether he is simply protecting people or if he is looking for some greater glory from it all. But I understand that there is a reason why people keep their identities a secret and I respect that.''

''So if someone found out Green Arrow's identity, you wouldn't want to know?'' Chloe pressed.

''If someone found out Green Arrow's identity it would end up plastered all over the front pages and I'd find out anyways, along wit the rest of Kansas. But just because I have my own secret identity doesn't mean I have the right to know the identity of the other heroes out there.''

* * *

Chloe sat in her dorm alone, with only the clicking of her computer keys keeping her company. As she drafted her article on the city's pollution, her mind kept drifting back to the previous night. Despite Clark's words, Chloe felt bad about hiding something from her best friend. She would always feel bad about hiding something from Clark, no matter how big or small that secret was.

''Hey Cuz,'' Lois walked in without knocking and Chloe knew that any hope of getting her draft finished was lost.

''Lois have you ever heard of knocking?'' Chloe smiled as she shut her laptop.

''I didn't think it was needed since my baby cousin hasn't seen me for several days.'' Lois put on a mock offended look and Chloe chuckled.

''I'm sorry Lois. It's really great that you're back, I've missed you.'' Chloe gave Lois a hug and then sat back down on her bed. ''What did you get up to?''

''Well the General was pretty much loaded with work, so it was mostly me and some guys in uniform.''

''Sounds terrible,'' Chloe laughed.

''Did I miss anything here?''

''Not really, just the usual.''

''I'm sure the farm boy was devastated to be away from me for so long.'' Lois joked.

''Actually, I don't think Clark realised you were gone.'' Chloe admitted.

''That sounds like Smallville. If your name doesn't begin with Lana and doesn't end with Lang, then his mind isn't going be focused on you for long.''

Chloe nodded. That fact was truer than ever.

For about an hour, the two cousins sat and talked about everything, including Lois' discovery of Chloe's front page article on Green Arrow; a subject that Chloe was quite happy to have interrupted by a knock at the door.

Opening the door, Chloe was shocked to see Green Arrow himself leaning in the doorway, but in his much more used disguise of Oliver Queen. ''Hey Chloe,''

''Hi...Oliver,''

''Is this a bad time?'' Thinking of her cousin in her room, Chloe was tempted to say yes but since the charming smile had fallen of Oliver's face as he had asked, she couldn't say it.

''No, of course not Oliver, come in.''

Oliver walked in and Chloe pushed the door shut behind him. She quickly moved to stand somewhere between Oliver and Lois and gesture firstly to her cousin.

''Oliver, this is my cousin Lois Lane.'' By Lois expression, it was obvious that she was already fully aware of who the tall blonde in the room was. ''Lois, this is Oliver Queen.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Oliver held out a hand, which Lois shook.

''Likewise,''

Chloe, who was becoming increasingly paranoid about the fixed grin on Lois' face, turned to Oliver. ''What's up Oliver?''

''Oh...well I was actually planning on asking you something.'' Oliver's brown eyes briefly went to Lois and Chloe knew that Oliver's question was Green Arrow related.

Lois, who caught the gesture, held up her hands. ''Oh don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here.''

''Alright, well Queen Industries is planning on investing in shares of the oil company ran by LuthorCorp. Basically, I need to go to a shareholders event ran by LuthorCorp where I'll meet other investors and of course the Luthors, and if I make a good impression then my offer is likely to be accepted.''

''Why would you want to invest with LuthorCorp?'' Lois interrupted. Chloe turned to glare at her and Lois gave her a 'sorry-I-had-to-ask' look.

''I don't like it anymore than you do, but having shares in the oil industry is a must for major corporations right now and whether I like or not, LuthorCorp's is the most accessible and the best value.''

''So what does this have to do with me?' Chloe inquired.

''Well to make a good impression, I need to show up with someone who can also make a good impression. And I think we can all agree that the people I'm usually spotted with are not exactly that type of women to make a good impression on me.''

''Or the type of women to actually wear clothes.'' Lois commented.

''Ignore her, I know I do.'' Chloe gave him an apologetic smile and gestured for him to continue.

''Okay, so, not entirely sure why, but I thought about who to take, and your name was the first that came to mind. So if you want to go then that's great, if not then...''

Chloe stood silent, and Lois looked between the pair with her foot tapping impatiently.

''Oh hey, I just remembered...'' Lois grabbed Chloe's forearm and dragged her cousin into the bathroom.

''Wow that was subtle Lo.'' Chloe deadpanned.

''There's no time for subtlety when I see my cousin hesitate after being asked to go on a date with a hunky billionaire.''

''It's not a date Lois.''

''Oh yeah, what is it then?'' Chloe searched for an answer, but she couldn't exactly use the fact that she was probably going to be helping Oliver with Green Arrow business and so she remained silent, and Lois wore a victorious grin. ''Hah, I knew it. You, my baby cuz, are going on a date with Oliver Queen.''

''Could you say that any louder?'' Chloe gestured to the door that placed the only barrier between them and Oliver.

Lois' grabbed Chloe by the hand and then dragged her back out into the main room. ''Go ahead Chloe.''

Oliver chuckled as Chloe glared yet again at her cousin before turning to him. ''I think I will go.''

Lois sighed at how uneager Chloe sounded.

''That's great, thanks Chloe,'' Oliver smiled and when Lois wasn't looking, slipped a folded piece of paper into Chloe's hand. He winked and then headed for the door. ''It was nice to meet you Lois. And I'll see you Chloe.''

As Oliver disappeared behind the door, Chloe quickly unfolded the piece of paper and read the brief note.

_Chloe,_

_Couldn't tell you everything with Lois here. Come see me at my apartment sometime before Friday._

_Oliver_

Noticing that one of her pens had been moved on her desk, Chloe assumed that he must have quickly written the note after Lois had dragged her into the bathroom.

''So...you didn't tell me you were on a house call kind of basis with Oliver Queen.''

Chloe turned to her cousin. ''Yeah well I don't think he'll ever be coming here again after meeting you.''

''Oh I think he will. You may not have noticed it Cuz, but the way those gorgeous brown eyes were looking at you, I think you're going to be seeing a lot more of Oliver Queen...Okay I've gotta run. I'll see you later.'' Chloe didn't even have time to respond before Lois had left her alone in her dorm. And all she could think about was what Lois had said.

**Next chapter; Chloe finds out what Oliver really needed to ask her, and a dangerous mission puts Chloe in danger.**

**I couldn't resist adding a bit of Jonathan and Martha at the beginning. I love the Kent family dymanic, and since this story is set before Jonathan dies, I had to include them. There will be appearances from Lex and Lionel in the next couple of chapters as well so expect a 'Miss Sullivan' to appear somewhere soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Hope you continue to enjoy.**


	8. Mission

**Sorry about the delay but this chapter came out longer than usual and I couldn't split it up. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**I sadly don't own Smallville...or Oliver Queen, but a girl can dream.**

''I am so sorry about Lois, Oliver.'' Chloe felt the need to apologise to him as soon as she entered his apartment.

''No problem,'' Oliver smiled. ''Although I do find it hard to believe that you're related.''

''Believe me, you're not the only one.'' Chloe watched Oliver walk past the large clock face, and noticed him pull the slightly open doors together. ''What d'you keep in there?''

''Guess,''

Chloe looked at the doors for a moment; her mind acknowledged the bright green backlight to the doors and it clicked. ''Oh...so that's where you hang up you tights,''

''They're not tights,'' Oliver defended as he ushered Chloe towards the seating area. ''but anyways, while we are on the subject of my green-hooded counterpart, I want to tell you want I really wanted to ask.''

''Was any of what you said at my dorm true, or am I getting a complete rewrite?'' Chloe queried.

''Actually a lot of it was the truth; I am going to a LuthorCorp shareholders meeting and I do want you to go with me...''

''But...''

''But my reason for going has nothing to do with oil shares. LuthorCorp have be siphoning money to an unknown project, and the fact that millions of dollars is being invested to something that the company hasn't made public make it very likely that the money is going to something that LuthorCorp don't want people knowing about.''

''And what does that have to do with me and you going to a shareholders dinner?''

''With both Lionel and Lex Luthor in the building it's certain that the project data will be somewhere within LuthorCorp; near to them. All security is going to be focused on the Luthors, while the rest of the building is only alarmed and camera guarded, meaning that Green Arrow will have a perfect opportunity to get inside and get the files on that project.''

Chloe smiled. ''And what part of the Green Arrow's master plan involves me.''

''From what I've heard, you're a whiz with a computer,''

''Where did you hear that?'' Chloe enquired.

Oliver didn't reply, only smirked and continued to talk. ''I need someone to tap into security systems and act as my eyes and ears while I'm in there.''

''Whoa, Oliver, this sounds kind of risky.'' Chloe said apprehensively.

''It is,'' Oliver admitted. ''And...if you don't want in then I won't force you.''

''You'll just go in blind?''

''Depending on what this secret LuthorCorp project is, it might be worth taking that risk.''

''No, Oliver, even in your green leather you're not invincible. If you get caught the Luthors won't be worried about any trigger happy security guards, or even worse, exposing Green Arrow to the world.''

Oliver shrugged. ''I have to get those files.''

She coudln't help but admire his determination. ''Then it's a good job that I'll be there as your personal watchtower.'' Chloe smiled over at him, and quickly, his own smile grew.

''Thank you Chloe, I'll owe you one.''

''No problem. So, what is our plan of action?''

''We'll arrive like everyone else,'' Oliver stood and began to walk to his desk. ''I will be my usual charming, tux-wearing self, and you...Miss Sullivan, will be wearing this...''

Oliver stood by his desk holding out a large rectangular box which Chloe eyed suspiciously. Oliver gestured to the box, and with a small shake of the head, Chloe rose and walked over to him. She forced herself to not tell him to wipe the fixed smirk off his face, and took the box.

''Don't worry, I'm sure it's something to your taste,'' Oliver commented as Chloe pulled the lid off the box, revealing a folded emerald dress; an identical colour to the one she wore at the charity benefit. Taking it out of the box, Chloe held the dress by the straps in front of her and looked it over: the hem reached just above her knees; the neckline was at just the right place, not high enough for her to look like a eighteenth century peasant, not low enough for her to look like a hooker, and was decorated with beads.

''If you don't like it, you can find one for yourself,'' Oliver offered kindly. ''I just thought that colour looked nice on you at the benefit, and it...''

''It's beautiful Oliver, of course I'll wear it.'' Chloe said as she carefully put the dress back in its box.

''Great, so your chariot will await two days from now at six o'clock.''

''Your going to have a chariot waiting for me outside of Met-U?'' Chloe said quizzically.

''No, I was going to have a limo waiting, but maybe it would be better if we met here...A little more subtle.''

Chloe nodded and grinned. ''Yeah that's probably a good idea.''

* * *

To say that Chloe felt out of place in the large LuthorCorp dining room was an understatement. She was surrounded by multi-millionaires and their partners, all of them wearing Prada, Gucci or any other brand name that Chloe had only gotten close too through window browsing. The only thing that made her slightly comfortable was her grip on Oliver's arm as he spoke to a random business tycoon who Chloe thought looked like someone who ate as much as they earned.

''Well, well, well, Chloe Sullivan, I'm surprised to see you here.'' Chloe released her hold on Oliver's arm and turned to face Lex Luthor, who was stood wearing his usual smug Luthor smile.

''I'm sorry if my presence here bothers you.'' Chloe said coldly.

''Of course it doesn't,'' Lex said in a way that made it impossible for Chloe to tell whether he was being sincere or not. ''In fact I'm rather impressed in how well you've done at the _Daily Planet_. Quite a step up from the Smallville Torch.''

Oliver, who had finished talking and had watched the exchange with curious eyes, moved closer to Chloe. ''You know each other?''

''Yes, unfortunately,'' Chloe mumbled under her breath.

''Chloe and I are old friends; we've known each other for several years.'' Lex went from addressing Oliver, back to Chloe. ''I have to say, I didn't expect to see you arrive on the arm of Oliver Queen though.''

Chloe resisted all temptation to slap Lex, and instead calmly turned to her companion. ''Excuse me Ollie.''

Oliver watched as Chloe crossed the room to the drinks table and then turned back to his old school associate (a more appropriate term than friend). ''Well I see that you still know how to make a good impression Lex.''

''I just hope that Chloe doesn't end up being put under the same stereotype as the usual trash you walk in with.'' With that, Lex walked away, leaving Oliver with an unperturbed smile on his face.

Taking a quick swig from her glass of champagne, Chloe continued to observe the view of Metropolis from the high-floor window.

''Miss Sullivan,'' Chloe sighed quietly as she heard the voice of Luthor senior from over her shoulder. ''I hope you're enjoying your evening.''

Chloe turned and smiled politely. ''It's not my usual environment. Maybe I need a few more minutes to adapt.''

''Fish out of water,'' Lionel concluded.

''That's one way of putting it...''

''Is everything alright here?'' Oliver interrupted, appearing beside Lionel.

''Why yes, Oliver. Miss Sullivan and I were just reacquainting. I must say Oliver your taste in women has certainly improved.''

''Thanks Lionel,'' Oliver said as he crossed over to Chloe and put an arm around her shoulder. ''I think that's the first time I've ever agreed with something that was said by a Luthor. Now, if you will excuse us, I need to have a word with our lovely Miss Sullivan here.''

Without waiting for further word from Lionel, Oliver walked Chloe out of the room and into the quiet corridor.

''Okay Chloe, in five minutes the Luthors are going to give a tour of the building. Me and you need to keep a look out for the security suite on the fifteenth floor and once we get to the security suite...well, we need to get inside it.''

''Sounds simple,'' Chloe commented.

''Not when there are two guys constantly in the room watching all security feed for the building; we'll need to move quickly and correctly.''

''And by 'we' do you mean you and me, or you and Green Arrow...''

* * *

As she watched Green Arrow hit both security guards with tranquilizer darts, she got her answer.

After following Lionel, Lex and the rest of their party around for what felt like a week, Chloe and Oliver had reached the security suite. Oliver had then made a slightly louder than necessary announcement that he was going to the bathroom (providing Chloe with an excuse to wait behind for him).

Then, making a sudden emergence from the bathroom, a leather-clad Oliver leaped across the corridor, kicked down the security room door and knocked out the two security men before either could even twitch.

As Oliver walked over to check that his tranquilizers had taken the desired effect on the two men, Chloe ran over to the screens and checked that everybody in the building was ignorant to their actions.

''We're safe. That was the strongest stuff I could get; they'll be for at least four hours,'' Oliver explained to her.

''All the cameras show nothing out of the ordinary.'' Chloe informed Oliver as he walked over to her.

''Good, now the fun stuff starts.'' Oliver smiled as he pulled a chair over and gestured for Chloe to sit.

As she sat before the many security feeds, Chloe felt more comfortable than she had all night. ''So, how are things going down?''

''You'll need this,'' Oliver handed her a small earpiece, identical to the one he had just placed in his own ear. ''Our mode of communication.''

Chloe put the earpiece in place and looked to Oliver for further details. ''I need you to follow me on the screens and let me know if anyone's nearby as I make my way to the room where the project files are held...'' Oliver noticed Chloe looking down at her fumbling fingers. ''Chloe if you're not up to this then I want you to tell me. I don't want to make you feel as though you have to be involved with this.''

Chloe smiled at the compassion in his voice and met his eyes. ''I just can't believe that I've only known you for about three weeks. Meeting you, then acting as your ace reporter, then meeting Green Arrow, then finding out you are Green Arrow...and now I'm your partner in crime.''

''Well when you put it like that...'' Oliver said as he sat on the edge of the desk. ''You and I have been through quite a lot together. You definitely have made life a lot more interesting Chloe.''

Chloe failed to fight the blush that crept on to her face and decided to refocus on the mission at hand. ''Anyway, how exactly are you planning to get around the building? I may have tabs on the security feed, but I'm sure someone will find a guy in green leather a bit out of the ordinary.''

''I'm going the old fashioned way...'' Oliver laughed as he jumped up from the desk and walked over to the adjacent wall. Pointing to the metal grate on the wall, he turned back to Chloe, ''...through the vent.''

* * *

''Okay Ollie, you're going to have to be careful now. The venting system your about to cross into runs directly along the wall to one of the main conference rooms, and it looks as though the Luthors are preferring to get some deals in sooner rather than later on their oil shares.''

''Thanks Chloe,'' Silence then came from the small device in Chloe's left earlobe, leaving Chloe only with the sound of the quiet buzzing of the computers around her for company. Oliver had began his vent trek around forty minutes ago, and the increasing number of minutes made Chloe more and more antsy about the likelihood of success. Only when she needed to contact Oliver for a status report or when he checked in with a question would her stress levels decrease; the longer the silence the greater her concern for Oliver grew.

''Wow Chloe, you find out your best friend's a super-powered alien, that Oliver Queen is the mysterious Emerald Archer, and you go and develop the ability of being a worry wart.'' Chloe muttered to herself.

The sudden ringing of a phone in the room nearly sent Chloe out of her seat with surprise. After composing herself, Chloe searched for the source of the ringing and found a cell phone lying on the desk close to where the two men would have been sitting if they were still conscious. Instinctively, Chloe pressed the ignore button and turned off the phone before putting it back on the desk and sitting back down, continuing to watch the many rooms and corridors of LuthorCorp.

Fifteen floors below stood a tall and burly security guard stood on patrol outside of the buildings main entrance, looking at his phone suspiciously. Security protocol required that ground patrol would check in with security staff inside of the building every two ours, and under no circumstances were communications to be cut off.

''What's happening inside John,'' His neighbour asked.

''Something's not right upstairs Mike,'' John said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. ''I'm gonna go check it out,''

'Want me to inform Mr Luthor?'' Mike asked.

''No man, no yet. I'll check that there's something to actually inform him about first. If we interrupt the boss tonight for no reason he'll be seriously PO'ed.''

* * *

''Am I clear now Chloe?'' Oliver asked quietly.

''Yeah, the vent you're in now goes through a series of conduits that don't run by anywhere where you're going to be heard.'' Chloe's confirmation came through Oliver's earpiece.

''Great...'' Oliver awkwardly moved his arm to press a button on the side of his sunglasses, revealing an opaque blueprint of the LuthorCorp building and double checked his location. ''...yeah Chloe, I'm almost there. Maybe, three, four more minutes.''

''Okay that's fine, take your time.'' Chloe deadpanned over the earpiece. ''I'm here all night.''

Oliver chuckled to himself as he continued on aching knees and hands towards his destination. As he went to turn a final corner, a small gasp sounded in his ear. ''Chloe, is everything okay?''

''I'm not sure, there's a security guy moving around nearby in my area.''

Oliver could here the panic in her voice. ''Chloe, it will be fine. He's probably just coming inside for his break or something. There is no reason why he would go in there when he knows there are two guys on routine watch.''

''Ollie he is walking straight in my direction. Ollie get the files you need quickly, I'm gonna have to go until I know it's clear.''

''Wait no Chloe,''

Bang.

''Chloe, what was that?''

''OLLIE!''

''Chloe...Chloe!''

**Next chapter; Can Oliver get the project plans and get to Chloe, or will another hero come to the rescue?**

**Sorry if the ending was a bit confusing, hopefully it wasn't but if it was then all will be clear next chapter. I'm not that great with cliffhangers so I hope it was alright.**

**Thank you to everyone who has alerted, favourited or reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	9. Rescue

''Chloe, Chloe!'' Oliver's fist banged onto the vent wall in frustration at Chloe's continued silence. Pressing the button on the side of his sunglasses again, Oliver reviewed the buildings blueprints and noted that firstly, he was only a minute or two away from the files he aimed to obtain, but that there was also a vent hatch just five feet ahead of him with which he could escape from the vent and get to Chloe.

A series of small red lights along the many vent conduits drew Oliver's attention and for a moment he pondered over what they could be. ''Son of a bitch. They have a security network for the vent system too.''

Knowing it would only be a matter of time before someone figured out that Chloe was playing watchtower for an accomplice, Oliver also knew it wouldn't be long before security checked every surveillance network in the building. He needed reinforcements.

Oliver sighed as he awkwardly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the speed-dial one button and listening to the quiet ringing which seemed to echo around the ventilator shaft, Oliver couldn't help but mutter to himself, ''They'll never let me live this down.''

* * *

Clark walked into Chloe's dorm without knocking and was met with the warm smile of Lana and the annoyed gaze of Lois. ''Wow Smallville, knock much!''

''Lana, is Chloe here?'' Clark decided he'd rather just pretend Lois was not there and so looked to his girlfriend for an answer.

''No Smallville she's on her big date with Oliver Queen.'' Lois replied anyway.

''What big date?'' Clark asked; again looking at Lana.

''Oliver asked her to go with him to the LuthorCorp shareholders dinner.'' Lana spoke this time. ''I thought she would have told you.''

''No, she didn't. Why would she want to go to a LuthorCorp shareholders meeting anyways; the Luthors aren't exactly on Chloe's Christmas list.''

''Oh come on Smallville, you really think Chloe's going because of the Luthors. Oh no, she's going for the sweet piece of arm candy.'' Clark raised his eyebrows as Lois seemed to be drifting into thought; most likely very adult rated thoughts about Oliver Queen.

Leaving Lois to her thoughts, Clark sat next to Lana on her bed. ''I wonder why she didn't tell me.''

''Don't take it personally Clark,'' Lana smiled at him softly. ''I'm sure she just wanted to avoid you pulling the overprotective act on her and scaring Oliver away.''

''I wouldn't scare him away,'' Clark argued.

''Not intentionally, but if you don't think he's good enough for Chloe then he'll probably know about it. Anyways, like I said, don't worry about it. Did you want to see her for something important?''

''No, I just needed to get out of the farm; things with Dad's campaign are getting a little hectic and I wanted to get away for a while.'' Clark lied. The real reason he was there was because the evening edition of the _Daily Planet _had featured an article on reoccurring power failures at high security firms (some belonging to LuthorCorp), along with equally reoccurring cases of theft from the same buildings. Certain aspects of the article had been odd and Clark considered them to be eligible for Wall of Weird territory; but he couldn't go into a great amount of detail with Lana about that, and especially not Lois. ''I think I'll go for a drive around the city.''

''I'll come with you, if you like?'' Lana offered.

''Thanks Lana, but it'll be easier for me work things over when I'm alone.'' He lied. Truthfully, he wasn't going to driving at all, he would be running, but neither Lana nor Lois would understand why on Earth Clark came to Metropolis without his truck.

''Okay, I'll see you soon.'' Clark bowed his head down and gave Lana a soft kiss on the lips.

''Bye Lana,'' Clark smiled before walking to the door, only shouting over his shoulder a goodbye to Lois as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

''What's going on here?'' Lex enquired as soon as he met with one of his security personnel. ''And the answer better be a good one as my father is currently in a room filled with many questioning people.''

''Sir, we found someone in the security suite. The two men on duty had been knocked out and she was manning the surveillance footage.''

''She?''

''Yes sir, an unidentified young woman. We believe that she might be one of your party.''

''Take me there.''

* * *

In the security suite, John, the security guard who had found Chloe was waiting impatiently with the barrel end of his gun pointing at her head. ''Are you going to tell me who you're working with?''

''I already told you, no.'' Chloe's face remained defiant. If he thought he was going to make her scared then he was going to be disappointed.

''I wonder if you'll be so confident once Mr Luthor gets here. Since it's very possible that he knows who you are.'' A sudden look of fear crossed Chloe's eyes and he laughed. ''Let me change that; it's certain that he knows who you are.''

''They're on their way now,'' Another member of security had joined them as backup and was watching the surveillance footage to see if he could spot the unidentified second party. ''And I've looked over every camera, none of them show someone else in the building.''

''She was talking to someone when I came in. Have you tried the extra surveillance footage for the building?''

''No not yet, you thing her buddy could be taking an alternative route through the building.''

Beyond his companion, John noticed the cover of the ventilator shaft had been removed. ''I'm positive. Check the vents.''

Chloe looked around desperately to find anyway of stopping them from finding Oliver, but the gun pointed directly at her head prevented her from doing anything.

The man typed on the computer and suddenly the footage on the many computer screens changed from the many corridors and rooms of LuthorCorp, to the many empty vents of the building and then, nothing.

The three occupants in the room looked in confusion as the computers died and went to black before they were all suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

''What the hell is going on here?''

Despite not being able to see in the pitch black, Chloe could tell that she was the one being addressed. ''I don't know I swear.''

* * *

''What's happening?'' Lex asked as the corridor he and the security personnel were walking down suddenly went into darkness.

''Something must be wrong with the power Sir.''

''This building has three backup power supplies; if the power has been shut off for this building then it was fully intentional. We need to get to the security suite and meet our unwanted guest.''

''Sir, I'm afraid that isn't possible. The whole building will be in total darkness, there is no way we'll be able to find our way upstairs without risking serious injury, and Sir, I cannot allow you to take that risk.''

* * *

Through the pitch black corridors a small beam of light came through, gaining the attention of two security guards. ''Who's there?''

''Your worst nightmare.'' A deep voice came from behind the light and suddenly both guards were feeling at the arrow that had pierced their skin. ''Don't worry guys, you'll be awake once it's all over.''

* * *

''Alright Sir, will do.'' John returned the com to its place in his pocket and spoke to his companion. ''The boss says everyone in the building must stay put while Luthor has his people check out the power failure.''

''It's not as if we could find our way out anyways.'' A response came from somewhere in amongst the darkness.

Chloe squinted her eyes in an attempt to try and make out whether or not the guard's gun was still pointed at her, but instead she noticed a beam of light come through under the door of the room. Before she could begin to think of what the source of the light was, the door swung open and from behind the beam of light, Chloe could make out a tall green silhouette.

All Chloe heard was the sound of something whooshing through the air and then the subsequent cries of pain and discomfort from the two men who were in the room with her before they were heard hitting the floor.

''Hey, Sidekick, hope I didn't keep you waiting.'' As the beam of light drew closer, the handsome features of Oliver were revealed to Chloe. The source of the light was coming from an attachment to his glasses that acted as a makeshift torch.

''Oliver, I have to say, I am so happy to see you.''

''You can kiss me later Chloe, we need to get moving.''

''Did you get the files?''

''No, I came back for you. You're more important.''

''Oliver we need to get those files...''

''I know that Chloe, don't worry I'm handling it.''

''You're handling it, that's rich.'' A new voice came through the room; one that was faintly familiar to Chloe. ''I remember a conversation with you just this morning; 'Hey guys, I can do this by myself. It's only a file, I won't need your help'. You should have seen the smirks on our faces when we got your call.''

''Hey I got close,'' Oliver defended himself.

''Yeah well, I got closer.'' As the new occupant of the room approached Oliver, his face came into the light and Chloe's eyes widened.

''Bart,''

''Hey 'Licious, long time, no see.''

''You know each other?''

''Yeah, me and Chloe go way back.''

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Chloe. ''Oh really,''

''Hey don't look at me like that, what is he doing here?''

''Finishing the job the boss couldn't finish himself,'' Bart held the file he held in his hand up to the light. ''Now are we going to stick around here all day, or are we going to get moving. Cyborg is going to be thinking that we've been caught.''

''Why are you worried? You can run out of this place in five seconds.'' Oliver queried the younger man.

''Hey don't insult me. I can get of here way faster than that.''

''Whoa, what are you guys talking about?'' Chloe asked, thoroughly confused.

* * *

Through the blurring lights of Metropolis, Clark did little to acknowledge the many high rise building that he sped past, that was however, until he noticed an unfamiliar block of darkness. Slowing to a human pace, a confused Clark drew to a halt outside of the LuthorCorp plaza. Clark wasn't wise in the knowledge of multi-million corporations, but he knew Lex well enough to know that the building before him wouldn't be completely shut down even on the most important of holidays.

Suddenly, Clark recalled what Lois had told him earlier about Chloe being with Oliver. She was supposed to be inside that building. Fearing the worst, Clark used his super-hearing to zone in on Chloe's voice.

''_Whoa, what are you guys talking about?''_

''_I'll explain later.'' _Clark recognised the voice of Oliver Queen.

''_Hey hang on a sec, did Clark not tell you anything?'' _Clark's eyes widened. What was Bart Allen doing with Chloe and Oliver?

''_Look, like you said, we need to get out of here before someone reaches us. You guys can catch up later''_

Not willing to risk Chloe's safety, Clark ran as fast as his super-speed could allow him to go, following the three voices into the building.

* * *

''Okay, how should we do this? I can carry Chloe out of here while I run and you can roof hop with your bow's grappling attachment.'' Bart considered.

''What do you mean run?''

''Later, Chloe.'' Oliver dismissed her question immediately. ''Impulse, you take Chloe and meet up with Cyborg. I'll leave through the window just outside in the corridor. We'll rendezvous at the Clocktower.''

''Got it boss,'' Bart walked over to Chloe. ''Ready for a ride on the Bart train?''

Chloe recoiled from him slightly and raised her eyebrows. ''Excuse me?''

''Chloe?'' All three turned as yet another voice entered the room. This time, however, Chloe immediately recognised it.

''Clark?''

The light from Oliver's headpiece was walked into by Clark, who immediately breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of seeing Chloe safe and well.

''Clark, how the hell did you get in here?'' Oliver asked, looked perplexed at the sight of Chloe's best friend.

Only then did Clark notice what Oliver was wearing. ''I could ask you the same thing Oliver.'' Looking at him in alarm, Oliver suddenly found himself unable to do anything other than give himself a mental beating for being so reckless as to his identity.

''Okay, guys. Really need to be leaving now.'' Bart nudged for them to leave after several moments of uncomfortable silence.

''Right, yeah.'' Oliver looked between a shocked Clark and a uncomfortable Chloe before turning to Bart. ''Meet you back at the Clocktower. It looks like we're all going to have a lot to explain.''

**Next chapter; Oliver formally introduces his team, and Chloe and Clark talk.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too crazy. I have never written a chapter with so much action going on at one time.**

**I promise we will be seeing some Chloe/Oliver development in the next chapter. Also, I have set this story during early - mid season five and I am aware that Cyborg/Victor, doesn't appear until later on in the season. Although he hasn't appeared yet, he will be in the next chapter. For this story, the events of the episde Cyborg have already occured, but with Oliver helping Victor rather than Clark. Things will be explained within the next chapter but I wanted to acknowledge it now due to the reference to Cyborg in this chapter.**

**Hope everyone continues to enjoy.**


	10. Debrief

**Okay well I can't begin without apologizing for the rediculously long time it took for me to update. I don't know what happened but my mind just went blank when trying to write this and the few little parts I did write just seemed rubbish to me, and my A-level exams begin in a week so most of the time I usually spend writing has had to be used to study so updates won't be regular again until the second week of June. Sorry. But after going through my Smallville season 9 boxset I got my spark back and I have now hopefully got this chapter down and I promise that I will have another chapter up much sooner. It's a lot of talk in this chapter and not much action after what happend in the last two chapters but hopefully it won't be too lame.**

**I don't own Smallville but I think we all knew that anyway.**

''Thank god Clark, another block and I would have been paying for your dry cleaning bill.'' Chloe's face had turned a near shade of green as Clark came to a sudden stop at a point about half way between LuthorCorp plaza and the Clocktower. As Chloe recomposed herself, Clark turned away from her and so, she attempted to diffuse the tension, ''Y'know, I'm probably going to have to a few more super-speed runs before I can get through it without throwing up on you.''

''Can't you just get a ride from Green Arrow?''

Chloe didn't need to see his face to know that he was mad and, mostly likely, disappointed as well, and she sighed, ''Look Clark, do you think I like hiding things from you, but in all honesty my secret keeping did nothing to hurt or jeopardise you and your identity in any way.''

Clark suddenly turned around sharply, a look of realisation across his face. ''Was this what that whole talk in the barn was about? You talking about Green Arrow and asking me if I would want to know who he was...it was because you knew it was Oliver, wasn't it?''

''Yes Clark,'' Chloe took a couple of steps closer to him and the street light revealed the irritated look on her face. ''it was, and if I remember correctly; you told me that just because you have your own secret identity doesn't mean that you automatically have the right to know every other heroes identity, and I respected what you said and didn't tell you about Oliver. Yet, somehow I still have managed to damage the condescending authority of Clark Kent.''

''How am I condescending?''

''Oh I don't know Clark? Maybe it's your talent for constantly putting others before yourself whilst at the same time always having to make sure that you are in control so that everything goes your way.''

''That is not true...''

''Yes it is Clark. You are my best friend in the whole world, but god Clark, when people start getting involved with things and don't follow your personal code of ethics, you get seriously pissed off. You were perfectly happy to not know who Green Arrow is, but now you know that Oliver is going around interfering with the Luthors and doing good for this city under his own rules, you're talking to me as if I have betrayed you...and I haven't because FYI I never even considered telling Oliver about you.''

''Chloe, Green Arrow's methods are risky, both to himself and to the people he goes after. I think tonight was proof that working with him is dangerous...''

''But it was my decision to work with him, and while Ollie's ethical guidelines are different to yours Clark, he doesn't get himself into anything he can't get himself out of.''

''Really? What about just now in LuthorCorp?''

''We were literally about to leave when you got there. Everything was going to be fine.'' Clark's opened his mouth as if to speak but his retort was stopped by the ringing of Chloe's cell phone.

Chloe flipped her phone open and her eyes skimmed the text message on the screen before flipping it shut again. ''That was Oliver, he wants to know what's keeping us.''

''Fine, we'll talk more later.''

''Can't wait,'' Chloe muttered under her breath as Clark super-sped her to the Clocktower.

* * *

''Dude, I know I'm faster than you but what the hell took so long?'' Bart confronted Clark as soon as he and Chloe appeared in the elevator.

''Sorry,'' Clark avoided answering the question and walked over to Oliver, who had traded his Green Arrow gear for his usual clothes, and an African-American that he had not met before, who were talking over a file Oliver held in his hands.

''So, I guess I'm not the only guy who had Chloe keeping his secret,'' Oliver said as he noticed Clark approach. Clark didn't respond and looked suspiciously as Oliver quickly shoved the file into his desk draw before he reached them. When his attempt to break the tension fell flat, Oliver gestured to the man next to him. ''Clark Kent, this is Victor Stone, also know as Cyborg.''

''Cyborg?'' Chloe appeared beside Clark with Bart following, and judging by the puzzled look on her face, Clark assumed that Chloe had not met this man either.

''Yeah, I'm the guy who save Ollie's ass tonight when he took on more than he could handle.'' Victor said proudly.

''So you were the one that knocked out the building's power.'' Chloe deduced.

''Yep, that was my handiwork.''

''LuthorCorp haven't exactly got a fuse box just waiting to be hit, how did you shut off the entire building's power and its backup supplies?'' Clark queried.

''Actually, LuthorCorp is the reason why I could. I got into an accident, everyone thought I was dead, and when I woke up I was told that I had been 'upgraded''' Victor scoffed at the word 'upgrade'. ''A load of my insides were switched for technology making me more machine than man. The only positive; I'm pretty damn strong and I can hack myself into any computer that I want.''

''So you plugged yourself in to the LuthorCorp power grid and shut it off from the source.''

''Wow, I can see why you like her.'' Victor commented to Oliver, impressed by Chloe's quick deduction skills, causing Chloe to blush slightly and Oliver to give him a 'thanks-for-making-things-awkward' look.

Turning away from Victor, Oliver thought it best to keep the conversation flowing. ''Anyways, after Cyborg managed to get himself out of the lab I helped him out; gave him a place to stay, a new start, and a place on the team.''

''Same here,'' Bart perched himself on the desk. ''Ollie helped us out big time, and now we help him the best way we know how, as a team.''

''Not all of us go solo,'' Oliver added. ''what about you Clark?''

''I prefer to do things alone,''

''Obviously. It also seems that you like to keep a low profile too.''

''I find helping people easier when an entire city doesn't know I'm around.''

''So, is it just you three?'' Chloe asked, trying to escape the tension that was again brewing between the two men.

''We have another guy, but he's probably swimming with the dolphins right now.'' Victor chuckled.

Clark looked at Victor with a knowing look. ''Dolphins. Is his name, by any chance, Arthur Curry?''

''Yeah, you know him?''

''We met a couple of months ago...''

''Yeah he saved my cousin Lois from drowning,'' Chloe recalled.

''Well when we met AC, he was the one that needed saving,'' Both Oliver and Victor laughed at AC's expense. ''Stopped him from being with the tuna in the tin can aisle at the supermarket.''

''So you've got yourself quite a team.'' Clark now sounded genuinely interested and was walking around examining Oliver's penthouse.

''Yeah, they get the job done.''

Clark stopped as he reached a large half of a clock face that glowed with a green backlight. ''I'm guessing this isn't mood lighting.''

''I suppose there's no harm in showing you,'' Oliver walked over and pulled apart the centre of the clock face, pushing the two halves away from each other, revealing his arsenal and gear.

''Where'd you get this stuff?''

''Developed it myself. Got a little help from some of my scientists with the technical stuff but to make sure no one found out what I was doing I pretty much had to do it all by myself.'' Oliver pushed the doors together again and both he and Clark walked back over to the others.

Chloe, who was sat on one of the sofas, yawned loudly and brought the time to Oliver's attention. ''Okay guys it getting late, if we're not done now then can we finish this another time?''

''Sure man. '' Victor didn't complain as he himself was almost asleep on his feet. ''I need to power down.''

''Ditto,'' Bart turned to Chloe as he stretched his arms. ''Adios, señorita.''

''Would you get out of here?'' Oliver waved him off and with a flash of red and yellow, Bart was gone.

''Chloe do you want a lift?''

''Actually Clark, I was hoping I could drop off our sidekick. There's some stuff I need to talk to her about.''

''Okay,'' Chloe walked over to the two men and gave Clark and appreciative smile. ''I'll talk to you tomorrow Chloe.''

''Bye Clark,''

Clark then made his own quick disappearing act, sending the loose papers on Oliver's desk flying in the air.

Oliver watched the space where Clark had been only a moment ago and then turned to Chloe, who met his eyes with her own and then smiled at him.

''Well that wasn't awkward at all,'' Oliver deadpanned.

* * *

The short car journey back to the Met-U dorm was silent, with Chloe staring off ahead of her whilst Oliver drove, occasionally stealing glances at the petite blonde next to him.

''I'm sorry about tonight Ollie,'' Chloe finally spoke as Oliver pulled up in the parking lot.

''What have you got to be sorry for?''

''For being the one that got caught...I could have ruined everything.''

Chloe was surprised, when rather than respond to her, Oliver got out of the car and crossed over to her side. Appearing at her window, Oliver opened the passenger door and offered a hand to Chloe. After taking his hand, she was helped out of the car and they stood together on the sidewalk.

''Chloe,''

''What?''

Oliver looked down at let out a small laugh. ''Well for starters you're still holding my hand,'' She immediately snatched her hand away from his and her cheeks went a slightly darker pink. ''and secondly, our entire team is made up of people who got themselves into trouble, and compared to the messes the guys got themselves into when I found them; you did great.''

''So, does this mean I get to be a part of the team now?'' Chloe laughed as if she had meant for it to be a joke, but Oliver took her question seriously.

''You're a part of this team if you want to be.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, although I'm not so sure Clark will be happy about it.''

''True, but I think he'll come around. He's stubborn, but not unreasonable.'' Chloe reassured him and for a few moments both Chloe and Oliver stood silently, watching each other, and Chloe felt a wave of familiar emotions run over her.

''Okay well, I better be going,'' Oliver gestured to his car and began to slowly, almost hesitantly, walk away from Chloe. As Chloe watched Oliver increase the distance between them an overwhelming urge overcame her; an urge she had felt so many times before when she was around Clark in high school. She had missed out so many times and now her body was screaming for her to not let it happen again, for her to take the risk on what she had just felt in that moment and without realising it, her legs were bringing her towards him and she was calling after him.

''Oliver, wait,'' He had barely turned back to her before she had brought her lips up to his. Realising what she was doing, Chloe froze with her lips still covering Oliver's mouth, however, she was quickly thawed out as Oliver began to move his lips against her's eagerly. Within moments her arms were around his neck and his hands were at the small of her back, drawing her closer to him.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away, released Oliver from her grip and she began to walk away backwards towards her building whilst still looking at Oliver with very red cheeks. ''So, umm, I'll see you...umm-''

''Tomorrow?'' Oliver suggested.

''Tomorrow's good. Bye Ollie.'' Quickly pivoting round on her aching feet, Chloe walked towards her dorm with a large smile on her face, her lips still tingling and with a large feel of pride in her stomach. She wasn't making the same mistake with Oliver that she did with Clark, she had made the first move and he had responded rather strongly...and the world wasn't even ending.

**Hopefully a bit of Chloe/Oliver loving (finally) will make up a teeny tiny bit for the long update. Their relationship won't be kicking off straight away but it will be slowly building up over the next few chapters. I hope Chloe didn't seem to out of character, I did worry on some parts but I think everything she did wasn't so far out there.**

**Also, I can't believe that Smallville ends in less than a week. Season ten hasn't even started showing in England yet so I've been watching it on the internet. Jonathan, Martha and Lex are all back so it's bound to be amazing. As long as there's a happy ending for Chloe and Oliver then I will be happy.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Project

**I can't write about how sorry I am for the horribly long wait but I will never leave a story unfinished I promise. Once the series finished I stopped getting my regular dose of Oliver/Chloe and I found myself drawing blank everytime I tried to write something for this story, and when I did write I thought it was rubbish and then deleted it and tried again. But I think I've finally got it right now and I'm already working on the next chapter, but please bear in mind I have two other stories to write as well so I won't be updating extremely fast unless I get on a serious writing streak, which could happen 'cause it is the summer holidays.**

**If you are still reading this then thank you so much for sticking with me, it means a lot.**

It was only ten o'clock in the morning and already Chloe's day had been hectic. She had been woken up at around half past eight by her ringing cell phone, with her editor at the _Daily Planet_ on the other end ordering her to get into the building immediately. No sooner had she sat down in the editor's office, was she presented with an image of her and Oliver at the LuthorCorp building the night before.

As it turned out, everyone in Metropolis was talking about what had happened at the LuthorCorp plaza and one of the _Planet's_ photographers had caught proof of Chloe being in the building, and her editor wanted the whole story by lunch. Unfortunately, Chloe didn't have the whole story that her editor wanted and she couldn't exactly explain how she was helping Green Arrow and his team of heroes steal secret LuthorCorp files. So after falsely explaining to her editor that both she and Oliver had left early because she had been feeling unwell, her editor, although seemingly unconvinced, sent her back down to the basement with a couple of obituaries to type out.

It had taken a grand total of ten minutes for that task to be finished and as the clock slowly turned to one minute past ten Chloe sat staring at her computer desktop daydreaming, almost wishing for Clark to come speeding in with some sort of emergency that he needed her help with.

''Hello Chloe,''

The voice that broke her out of her reverie didn't belong to Clark and as she looked to acknowledge whose it was, she would have preferred to have remained bored.

''Are you lost Lex?''

Lex chuckled as he stood before Chloe's desk. ''No, since you're the person I'm looking for.''

''And what did I do to deserve that honour?'' Chloe said as she pushed her chair back slightly, increasing the gap between herself and Lex without being too obvious.

''I was hoping you would tell me Chloe,'' Lex sat down on the edge of her desk, ignoring her disapproving expression. ''I'm sure you've heard about what happened at my building last night and I couldn't help but wonder where you and Oliver were when it all happened. I couldn't help but notice you both disappearing at a similar time where my security team noticed something was wrong.''

''I was feeling unwell after eating that stuff you called food, so Oliver, being a gentleman, took me home. Everything was normal when we left.'' Chloe decided that it would help her story if she stayed consistent.

''So how come none of my team at the entrance remember seeing either of you leaving?''

''No offence Lex, but if someone was able to knock out your buildings power and its backup systems then your team isn't as great as you would like to think, and the chances are they were too busy falling asleep to notice someone walking out of the building let alone hacking into its mainframe.''

''Good point. But since all security feed from yesterday was lost along with the power I don't have proof that you left the building-''

''And you also can't prove that we were still there.'' Chloe retaliated.

Lex chuckled darkly. ''Well if you really weren't there then you have nothing to worry about Chloe. And for your sake, I hope you weren't.''

Chloe's counter was stopped by her desk phone ringing. Lex wore a cocky smile and gestured to the phone. ''By all means answer. I'm happy to wait.''

Chloe sneered as the phone went up to her ear. ''Hello, Chloe Sullivan.''

''_Hey Chloe_,''

The unmistakable voice of Oliver Queen reached her ears and as she looked up at Lex, she couldn't help but be paranoid over how good his hearing was. ''Oh...uhh...hi,''

''_Everything okay_?''

''Ummm, yeah...yeah everything's fine.'' Purposely, Chloe didn't put her hand over the speaker end of the phone as she addressed Lex. ''Sorry Lex, but this is important and will probably take a while.''

''Well Chloe I might be seeing you again soon depending on what I find out about last night.'' With one final smile Lex left and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back down on her chair and bringing the phone back to her ear.

''Sorry about that Oliver, but he's gone now.''

''_What'd he want?_''

''He wanted to know what happened to you and me last night. Oh FYI, I began to feel ill and you being ever the gentleman, took me home so neither of us was there when LuthorCorp was out of it yesterday.''

''_A simple but effective story. Good thinking Sidekick.''_

''Thanks. So, what's up Oliver?''

''_I've been reading the files we obtained from LuthorCorp and I think you should know what's going on here...maybe Clark too.''_

''Why?''

''_It's complicated. Can you and Clark meet me at around four? I'm gonna brief my team so it makes sense for you two to be there as well.''_

''Four's good for me but I'm not sure about Clark. I haven't spoken to him since last night and he was given a lot to think about. I don't even know if he's actually okay we me right now.''

* * *

''I don't know if things are okay Dad.'' Clark sighed and rested his arm on the island in the Kent's kitchen.

''But she did have a point Clark,'' Martha commented. ''if you did tell her that you wouldn't want to know...''

''I know I said that Mom but I never expected for it to be anyone I knew, well, kind of know.'' Clark stepped away from the counter and gave stressful gestures as he spoke. ''See, I don't know him at all and she barely even does herself which makes it that much worse.''

''Son, the thing you should really be worried about it the fact that Oliver knows your secret.'' Jonathan pointed out. ''And like you said, you barely know him, so the one thing you don't want to be doing is interfering in his business and giving him a reason to start talking.''

''I really don't think Oliver will tell my secret since I know his.''

''Still Clark, tread carefully.''

Clark nodded at his father's insistence and sat on the nearest stool. ''I guess I'm just not used to the being the one having secrets kept from me.''

''Just give it a few days to settle down,'' Martha said just as the phone began to ring. Whilst Jonathan went to answer, she continued, ''Maybe talk to Chloe,''

''I'm not sure Mom...''

''I'm afraid you haven't got much of a choice Son,'' Jonathan held out the phone to Clark with his hand over the speaker end. ''it's Chloe.''

''Thanks Dad,'' Clark muttered unhappily as he took the phone and stood again. ''Hey Chloe, what's up?''

''_Okay from that small part of your conversation that I happened to hear over the phone I know that you're still upset with me...but Clark I really think a good thing could come out of this.''_

''Like what?'' Clark asked curiously as he began to pace around the living room.

''_Oliver is using his human abilities to create justice.'' _From over the phone Clark could very much hear a 'You already know what I'm saying but I'm going to confirm it anyway' tone in her voice. ''_Maybe being around him and his team will show you just how much good you could really do with your super-human abilities.''_

''Alright this could go on for a while. Why did you call Chloe?''

''_Oliver's briefing the team over the project plans they got from LuthorCorp last night. He would like for us both to be there.''_

''What time?'' For a moment there was silence and Clark could imagine Chloe looking suspiciously at the phone before she spoke again.

''_Four...I have to admit Clark, I wasn't expecting for it to be that easy.''_

''I could say no if you want.''

''_I'll see you at four Clark.'' _She hung up before he could retort.

* * *

After escaping from the Daily Planet early, Chloe arrived at the Clocktower to an empty room. She gathered that the team and Clark had not yet arrived.

''Oliver,'' The name almost got stuck in her throat as Chloe called to the empty room. Speaking over the phone had been fine, but all Chloe could think of as she stepped into the penthouse was of the previous night, and of how she had practically thrown herself at him.

When she heard no reply Chloe secretly appreciated the extra time she had to think over how to act; it was either a) as if it never happened, or... b) well she couldn't actually think of a b. Turning to the back of the room Chloe suddenly found a new appreciation for something else as Oliver emerged shirtless with a nothing but a towel around his waist, with another in his hands.

''Oh my god I'm sorry, I know I'm early but...''

''Its fine Chloe,'' He actually laughed as he used the towel he held in his hands to dry his damp blonde hair. ''I did hear you shout so it wasn't as if I didn't know you were here.''

''Oh...well alright then,'' Chloe blushed. '_Yep, pretending nothing happened is definitely out of the question' _she thought to herself.

''The others won't be here for a while yet, so please make yourself comfortable,'' Oliver gestured to the sofas with the towel he had been drying his hair with. ''I'll be right back,''

Oliver disappeared into the back as Chloe took a seat. ''Well it will help me make less of an idiot of myself if he wears a shirt,'' she muttered quietly to herself.

It only took Oliver a few minutes to get dressed and he returned wearing jeans, trainers and his favourite black shirt – which was unbuttoned with a white t-shirt worn underneath. He joined Chloe at the sofas, and that's when everything went quiet.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Chloe built up the courage to mention the elephant in the room, ''Oliver, about that kiss...''

''Chloe you don't need to apologise...if that was what you were about to say...'' He laughed nervously and decided to drop eye contact.

''Actually...'' As Chloe desperately searched for the end of her sentence, a burst of red and yellow suddenly shot through the room. She mentally thanked Bart for his timing.

''Whoa, am I interrupting something?'' Bart asked as he noted the close proximity of Oliver and Chloe.

''No you're not Bart, thanks for coming,'' Oliver gave Chloe a 'we'll talk later look' as he stood and she nodded.

''Well that's good. I'd hate to think the boss was making a move on my señorita,'' Bart offered Chloe a cheeky smile while Oliver went across to his desk and switched on his laptop.

* * *

Clark, AC and Victor had also arrived before four o'clock and so were all antsy as Oliver finished setting the computer up.

''Will you get on with it?'' AC complained.

''Sorry,'' Oliver looked over his laptop, ''but after looking at you, Clark and Bart all stood next to each other my eyes began to hurt.''

''Too handsome for ya huh?''

''No, too colourful,'' Oliver corrected, causing Chloe to laugh as the three men looked down self-consciously at their respective orange/green, blue/red and yellow/red colour combinations.

''Ollie's got a point there guys. You really need to tone down the bold colours.'' Victor chuckled.

''Alright guys we're ready.'' Oliver switched on the projector. The image on the computer screen was beamed on to the wall of the room. ''I scanned the files on to my computer today before Bart dropped the actual files back at LuthorCorp...''

''They didn't even know they were missing.'' Bart added.

''...And well...look for yourselves.''

Across Oliver's screen were interchanging files on various people with no apparent connection. Images accompanying the files flickered quickly on and off as new files opened over the last, and on seeing a few pictures Chloe swore she recognised a select few of the faces from Smallville High.

''Who are these guys Boss?'' AC couldn't see anything to hint as to what Lex's project was about.

''Forty seven people – all lived in Smallville at the times of the two meteor showers...''

''And all meteor infected.'' Clark finished, certain he knew where Oliver was leading to.

''Yeah,'' Oliver watched as the final files opened, the final being the project preface. ''Lex has apparently been giving meteor infected patients at Belle Reve free passes out of the place on the condition that they sign themselves over to LuthorCorp.''

'''Signing themselves over', as what? Employees?'' Chloe was reading the screen, which was telling her the same information as Oliver but in more detail, while listening to his summary.

''Well yeah,''

''Why would Lex hire the meteor infected? It's not as if he is low on staff.'' Victor considered.

''I don't think he plans on using them to be his secretaries.''

''Then what is he using them for?'' Clark asked.

''It's not entirely clear...but what is clear is where all of Lex's siphoned money is going to.'' With a few clicks the images on the screen disappeared and were replaced with a series of blueprints. ''Whatever answers we don't have now are in that building.''

''Let me guess,'' Bart suddenly seemed very excited. ''We're going in to find those answers.''

Oliver nodded and his three teammates all gave signs that they were eager to proceed. Clark, however, stayed quiet.

''Don't worry Clark, we don't need you to chaperone if that's what you're worried about.'' Clark didn't reply but his eyes glanced over to Chloe. Oliver noticed this and searched his desk, pulled out a headset and then walked over to Chloe. He then addressed Clark again, ''You don't need to worry about Chloe either. This time we're going to need our eyes and ears right in this very room.'' He then turned to Chloe and held up the headset in front of her. ''So, what d'ya say Watchtower? Are you in?''

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Again, so sorry for the delay and thank you to everyone who is still reading.**


	12. Infiltration

**My laptop has decided to work long enough for me to get this next chapter up, horray. Thank you so much to Chlollie, Mark sv , midnightquiver, Kassie46 and anonymous reviewer Sam for reviewing my last chapter and reassuring me that someone is still reading this story after such a long time - virtual hugs for you all. **

''Honestly Clark I'm going to be right in this very room giving instructions to them and you're still unhappy.'' Oliver's team had unanimously voted to proceed with unearthing Lex's project that very night. Chloe had readily agreed to assist the team as their 'Watchtower' - as Oliver had nicknamed her - and she was waiting at the computer as Victor hacked into the warehouse's security feed. Clark was pacing around the penthouse as if she was being sent in on the frontline.

''Chloe, only yesterday Lex had his main building hacked into; you should know - you helped. You seriously don't think that he hasn't brought every bit of security he has into keeping his systems safe, do you?''

''If there was such a huge risk then Ollie and his team wouldn't be going would they. They're not the reckless idiots you seem to think they are Clark.'' She was beginning to get seriously bugged by Clark's judgmental attitude, something that was apparent in her voice.

''I never said that they were idiots.''

''You're kind of implying it though man,'' Victor commented as he unplugged himself from the computer. On the screen were various security feeds of Lex's project warehouse. ''Okay, we're good. They won't even know big brother's watching – or big sister.'' He corrected with a smile for Chloe.

''Great,'' Chloe stepped forward to the screen and began to assess the situation at the project warehouse.

''Look I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, but come on Victor you've got to admit it's risky.'' Clark argued.

''I know it's risky. If it wasn't I probably wouldn't be doing it.''

''Come on Clark, you should know first hand what Lex Luthor is capable of.'' Oliver had reappeared, now in his Green Arrow gear, with a multi-functional crossbow and a series of arrows in his hands which he proceeded to lay out on the nearby desk. ''The risk is worth taking. We are not forcing you to be a part of this, but we could really use you out there.''

''And what exactly are _we _going to be doing once we're there?''

''Chloe will be our tour guide using the monitors. We'll find out the key details of the project, and, if we can – shut it down.''

''What makes you think we'll be able to shut down an entire project?''

''Because, if the key details of the project are being kept in that place then there's a good chance that the project is also being ran there. If we can find a way to bring that factory to the ground then our job will be done that much faster.''

''Regardless on any lives inside that building at the time?''

Oliver chuckled darkly, unsurprised that Clark would assume he wouldn't take the safety of others into account. ''Y'know Clark I didn't actually plan on just nuking the place. Those buildings are filled with alarm systems. We just set one off and the evacuation sequence will begin. Everyone will get out and we'll be free to do what needs to be done without any innocent lives being taken in the process.''

''Sounds like you've got it all figured out.'' Chloe watched as Oliver equipped his bow and shot an arrow into the bookcase, testing his aim.

''You sound surprised Miss Sullivan.'' Oliver grinned as he squinted, aiming for a higher target.

''Actually, I'm impressed. We've only had these files for less than a day and you've already got it all figured out.''

''I'm good at what I do Chloe. If I wasn't I would have been killed long before now.''

''Actually,'' AC corrected, ''You would have been killed long before now if it wasn't for us.'' He gestured to himself, Bart and Victor.

''Anyways,'' Oliver continued to talk to Chloe as if he hadn't heard. ''Once we're inside Chloe, we have to communicate using codenames. That way if one of us gets caught and our earpieces are taken then Lex's guys won't get any of our names.''

''Three guesses of what your nickname's going to be,'' Chloe deadpanned.

''Okay so we've got Green Arrow,'' he gestured to himself; ''Aquaman,'' AC turned to her and gave a small wave; ''Impulse,'' Bart sent her a cheeky grin; ''And Cyborg.'' Oliver waved his arm in the direction of Victor.

''Got it.'' She said, giving him a confident smile.

''Great,'' Oliver then turned to Clark. ''So what's it going to be Clark? Are you in or out?''

Clark considered the two possibilities; he could either stay behind with Chloe and watch Oliver and his team walk like lambs into the slaughter house; or he could go with them, trust that Chloe is safe and be a means of escape with his super-speed if any of them needed it. He had to go with the honourable choice, ''I'm in.''

''Thank you Clark,'' Oliver walked over and shook Clark's hand, an appreciate smile on his face. ''Do you need anything to keep your identity secret?''

''I'll keep moving. The most anyone will see of me is a red-blue blur.''

''Alright,'' Oliver looked over at his three teammates and acknowledged that they were all ready to go. ''Let's move out.'' Just as he reached the elevator door Oliver came to a sudden stop and turned back to Chloe. ''By the way, we're going to be calling Clark 'Boy Scout'.''

''Boy Scout?'' Clark repeated. That was hardly an impressive nickname.

''You would have had a better name if you had chosen to help us earlier.'' Oliver said matter-of-factly as he entered the elevator.

* * *

''33.1,'' Oliver said suddenly.

''Huh,'' The four men had entered Lex's building two hours ago and things had been going smoothly. Chloe had kept in constant contact with all four of them and they had seemed nothing but calm as they had spoken to her over their earpieces. For the last few minutes things had been quiet, meaning that Oliver's sudden input had caught Chloe off guard.

''33.1,'' he repeated. ''That's the project.''

''No offence Arrow but 33.1 hardly gives away the grand scheme of things.'' Chloe commented whilst continuing to monitor the various images in front of her as Clark, Bart, Victor and AC made their respective paths through the building – although the former two were moving at a much faster pace than the latter pair.

''No but now we know what we're looking for now. Alright guys you hear that - anything regarding a 33.1 needs to be looked at.'' Chloe frowned, realising that he was now addressing the rest of the team and readied herself for the imminent silence that she new she was about to forced to sit through...

''Uhhh...Watchtower, I'm going to need you to look at something.'' Oliver's voice displaced her assumptions.

''What is it?'' She asked as she scanned the screens for his whereabouts.

''I'm in front of a solid metal door that needs a fingerprint scan for it to open. There's also a sign that reads 'Authorised Employees Only','' As Oliver described what he was seeing Chloe saw for herself through one of the screens. The high angled camera looked down on Oliver, only showing the back of his hooded head and the large door that he had described to her. ''Can you look and see what's behind the door?''

''I can try,'' From over his earpiece Oliver could hear the clicking of keys and Chloe's gentle breathing as she sought to help him. However, his attention was drawn to another sound – that of approaching footsteps coming from around the corner behind him. ''Watchtower, I think I have company.''

Chloe had been so immersed in trying to help Oliver that she hadn't noticed the armed man that had entered the corridor Oliver was situated in. Chloe knew as soon as the man turned the corner he would see Oliver. Whispering, she informed him, ''You have to either bust through that door and set off god only knows how many security protocols or you have to wait for your new buddy to show up and then take care of him.'' Although he didn't answer Chloe could hear the small clicking of Oliver equipping his bow.

Oliver aimed right at the spot where the man would emerge and prepared to fire as soon as he came into view. The matter of seconds it took for the man to finally appear seemed to last a forever but finally Oliver shot, giving the unsuspecting man no time to react. The arrow pierced the skin on his neck and the tranquiliser took immediate effect. Believing he was safe Oliver lowered his crossbow to his side and made his way forwards and back out of the dead end corridor, only for Chloe's cry of 'watch out' to be accompanied with another man rushing round the corner, his gun aimed right at Oliver's chest. Instinctively, he raised his bow, but the man only needed to pull a trigger. The sound of a gun being fired stopped Oliver just as he was about to use his own weapon.

''Ol-'' Chloe had to bite her lip to stop her from screaming out his name as she watched him collapse backwards. Even through the black and white screen she could see the red blood gathering over the green of his gear and his shooter appeared to be dialling his cell phone. She needed to get Oliver out of there.

''Boy Scout! Green Arrow is down! Get him out of here!'' Her order came out desperately.

''On it now,'' Clark's voice was followed by the familiar sound of him super-speeding away.

''Watchtower, what's the status?'' Victor queried, his worry evident in his tone.

''We need to abort. Boy Scout is retrieving Green Arrow,'' As Chloe said this Clark sped past Oliver's shooter and ran back out again carrying the fallen archer, leaving the shooter looking perplexed and annoyed as he looked around him for any sign of the intruder he had just taken down. ''Return to base immediately.''

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Clark and Bart made it back first within less than a minute, with Clark carrying a seemingly unconscious Oliver in his arms. Chloe ran away from the screens and across the room to where Clark was laying Oliver down on one of the long sofas and recoiled at the sight of his clammy, pale skin as Bart helped Clark shrug the top part of Oliver's gear off so that they could get a look at his wound.

''That's a lot of blood man,'' Bart whispered to Clark as the latter removed Oliver's black undershirt, cringing as he felt the blood stick the fabric to Oliver's skin.

''Chloe, could you please get us some towels or something?'' Clark asked as he desperately tried to stop the blood coming from the bullet hole that lay incredibly close to Oliver's heart. He didn't hear her leave he was so heavily concentrating on helping Oliver but he quickly found her stood over him holding numerous white towels in her arms. Moving aside for her, Clark stepped back and went to speak to Bart, who was watching his leader with much worry. ''Don't worry Bart, everything will be fine.''

''I don't know Clark. I think we might have to get him to a hospital.'' The younger man considered as he watched Oliver's blood dye the white towels Chloe was frantically using a deep shade of red.

''I know but all gun related incidents are referred to the police and we can't exactly take him down to the hospital when he's dressed up as the Green Arrow.''

''At least he won't be dead,'' Bart argued. ''He has to be alright.''

''Clark,'' Chloe's voice was so quiet Clark could have easily imagined it. But then he heard it again through the sounds of quiet sobbing. Crouching down beside Chloe as she leaned forwards over Oliver, Clark looked at her worriedly as tears streamed from her eyes. It was then that Clark noticed how Oliver's chest was not rising and falling, and how his skin appeared a shade paler than he had been a matter of moments earlier.

''Oh no,'' Bart said crestfallenly as Chloe's sobs grew heavier and louder. Clark placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Chloe's tears fell onto Oliver's skin. For a few minutes Clark allowed Chloe the time to grieve, knowing that very soon AC and Victor would arrive back and would have to be told their leader had fallen. Clark had not known the extent of Chloe and Oliver's relationship but with every tear that fell from Chloe's eyes onto Oliver's white skin he realised more and more how much he had meant to her deep down – he was a hero after all. Her hero.

Finally Clark found his eyes moving away from his best friend and towards the blood covered wound on Oliver's chest. For a moment Clark swore he was imagining things as he saw the skin around the wound begin to glow, but from behind him he heard Bart mutter 'what the hell' and knew that what he was seeing was real. A small gasp from his left told him that Chloe had also seen. Leaning over him to see any signs of life, Chloe didn't notice the tears drip from the end of her chin and down onto Oliver's broken skin, causing the glow to illuminate more.

''What's going on?'' Bart asked.

''I don't know,'' Clark muttered as he watched the glowing light eclipse the wound on Oliver's chest from his sight. All of a sudden, the light faded and with a sharp gasp Oliver sat up, causing Chloe to jump away from him.

Oliver's last memory was of himself looking down the barrel of a gun and hearing the trigger be pulled. Looking down at his blood covered chest Oliver felt for the wound that was no longer there. ''What happened?''

''I wish we knew,'' Clark said while looking disbelievingly at the man who had been dead only a few seconds earlier.

''But wh-'' Oliver stopped as he saw Chloe crouched down beside him. Her skin was a sickly colour and her eyes seemed to roll up into the top of her head. ''Chloe?''

Suddenly, Chloe collapsed backwards causing all three men in the room to call her name in worry. Oliver swung his legs of the sofa and watched as Clark leaned over her to see if she was alright. When Clark moved away Oliver was alarmed to see a look a great confusion and of great pain in his eyes.

''Clark?''

''She's dead.''

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted a quick pace for this chapter. I know that story with 33.1 begins in season six and not five but I wanted that element in this story and there are going to be parrallels with the episode Justice and certain elements of this story, and obviously the issue of Chloe getting her powers is going to feature. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be but I plan on doing at least one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. I promise the romance will begin properly next chapter. Hopefully it won't be a long wait between updates.**

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
